fifty shades Family
by leofire6
Summary: This story is based on how Christian,Ana and teddy love together as a family and how they survive as life's hurdles together. Also includes Kate and Elliot and Mia and Ethan story. There's some humor in here and it is definitely not a cheating story. Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot but i might turn it into a full story if you guys want me to.

This is based on E L James' FIFTY SHADES TRILOGY.

Disclaimer: all characters belong to E L James. I do not own anything except the storyline

This story is based after the birth of Theodore Grey who is 20 months and Ana is 2 months pregnant with Pheobe

CHAPTER 1

Christain's pov

I open my eyes and close them again it's so fucking bright. Why the fuck does the sun have to shine so fucking bright in the morning. Ughhhhhhh i'm so tired and so fucking horny. I reach over to grab Ana for some early morning fuck but she's already up it seems.

"Daddy!" I hear Ted calling me. I dive under the covers and hide. He loves to play hide and go seek so i stay under the covers for him to come find me. Within the next 20 Seconds, he barges in amd jumps on the bed then he removes the covers from my face and sits on my chest but i keep my eyes closed.

"daddy, wakey. Mommy wakey, daddy! is sat'day" he beats my chest, i don't respond. suddenly, i feel moisture on my eyelid so i pry the other eye open. He has his tongue on my eye so i wriggle under him and lay him on his back careful not to hurt him then i tickle him mercilessly.

"da dad daddy peeee...pweeeeze...not..again" he struggles to say through his giggles which makes me giggle too because he is laughing so hard he is turning light pink. I release him and fall on the bed next to him.

"are you gonna do that again" i ask him "yes i pwee daddy" he giggles. " i made you pee yourseelf?" I ask sitting up to make sure he's got a diaper on which he does so i relax "yes, fun, again daddy? Pweeze" he asks " not now lets go get some breakfast im starving" i reply then get off the bed waiting for him to get down. "are you coming?" I ask him. he shakes his head and i ask why he reponds "cos you fwet somefhing" he purses his lips. "what am i forgetting?" I ask and he replies "piggy bwack" before he can finish i jump on the bed and pick him up throwing him on my back then head downstrais to meet mommy.

"morning mommy" i say to Ana, she turns around and gives me her breathtaking smile "morning daddy" she replies walking up to me and giving me a kiss. "me mommy kissie, my twurn" Ana takes him off my back and gives him a kiss on the lips too he turns around and says "see daddy i et kissie too no you" he blows a raspberry at me. "Teddy don't do that" Ana admonishes which causes him to purse his lips. I smirk at him which i know drives him crazy.

"Christain can you bring out the place mats while i dish breakfast?" Ana asks. "sure baby" i reply taking teddy from her and putting him in him in his special high chair then busy myself with getting out the placemats.

"Elliot called to conform that him and kate will be here at 11:00 so you better not change your mind" Ana says while she picks up her fork and digs into her food. "oh yea i almost forgot, im not sure about bringing Teddy with us, i really don't want him out in the sun for long" i say taking another bite of my pancake. "why? He's been asking you to take him for days" Ana asks "because i'd rather spend time with you than walk around seattle all day with Teddy and Elliot arguing over stupid stuff while shopping for a stupid toys i could order online" i whine. "Christain, Teddy wants to choose the toy car himself him and Elliot have been talking about this for weeks now so play along and i want you there to keep Elliot from spoiling Teddy which will result to another case of sugar rush so unless you want to get some sleep tonight i suggest you go and keep an eye on them" she says as she stands giving me.a quick kiss and taking the dishes to the sink. "mmmmmmmm i still rather spend the day with you" i pout "no offense Teddy" i add looking over at him who is busy stuffing his face with pancakes, he looks up and smiles at me and says "mooo swrup daddy" i can't help but laugh. He looks so funny and Teddy hates being laughed at so the scruches up his pancake stuffed face and attempts to glare at me which makes me laugh even harder.

"what's so fu... Oh my teddy baby don't stuff your face" Ana says clearly struggling not to laugh" which cracks me up even more. "i wan swup daddy now pweeeze" Teddy demands. Ana passes me some syrup to put on his plate while she walks away trying not to laugh "i'll go take a shower and quit laughing at your son Mr Grey". I squeeze some syrup onto his plate and ask "happy now?" He replies "bery" with a scowl

Which makes me laugh again.

After breakfast, i gave Teddy a bath and dressed him in black jeans and a white shirt and sneakers so we could match. I was sitting on the couch reading my emails on my blackberry while Teddy was watching spongebob on TV when Elliot and kate walked in. "ehhhhhhhh big boy look whose here" elliot said spreading his arms for Teddy who abandons his show and runs up to his uncle "wuncle lelliot!" He squeals quite loudly if i might add and jumps onto Elliot he spins him around and throws him in the air and catches him. Then they fall on the floor rolling around life a bunch of kids which Teddy is but Elliot has no excuse as he is a grown man. "Hello Kate" say getting up giving her a kiss on the cheek "Hey Mogul, where's Ana?" She replies and i tell her she in the kitchen as she goes in search of them. "hey bro you ready" Elliot calls out from where Teddy is sitting on his chest "Yes Elliot" i reply. I really don't recall why i agreeded to this its gonna be a long day. Good thing Taylor is coming along because i'm not sure i can handle these two very stubborn kids on my own. " hey Elliot" Ana says walking in with kate who has a tub of ice cream balanced on her 6 months bump which looks like she would pop at any moment now. Elliot drops Teddy who looks unhappy and gathers Ana in a very bearlike hug and swings her around causing her to giggle "hey little lady" he says. Teddy who just recognized Kate's presence runs to her where shes sitting with her tub of ice cream and gives her a hug and plants a sloppy kiss on her cheek then does the same to ger protruding bump "hey wantie kaye" "hey teddy bear" she replys with a very un-kate like smile and returns his kiss too then he asks for another kiss pointing to his forehead and nose. Kate does as he asks and he gives her his soon to be panty dropping smile in a few years. He is such a flirt which is understandable as he is my son.

"okay no fondling of my wife big boy lets go" Elliot says dragging Teddy off Kate and giving her a very uncensored kiss "laters baby" he winks at her and you can practically see her melt ughhhh who knew boss lady can blush. "bye little lady and i promise not to get your boys drunk" he says to Ana giving her a kiss on the cheek "i'd really appreciate that lelliot and please keep that nephew of yours very far away from all sugary susbtance unless he's going home with you" Ana replies. "i'll do my best" he says and winks at her. Teddy runs to his mommy and places a kiss on her lips "be good for daddy and uncle Elliot please" and he reassures her by saying "k mommy". But we all know better that Elliot, Teddy and me in a very good mood will be a complete beautiful disaster. I intend to spoil my son today, we haven't had some boy time lately. I walk over to where Ana stands and scoots Teddy away who runs over to Elliot and demands to be placed over his shoulders. "please watch them and no over-spoiling of our son please" Ana says "i'll try my best to be good" i respond before enveloping her in a very passionate kiss. "have fun with boss lady " i smirk and i know she can't respond because she's breathless, i do have that effect on women. "hey i heard that mogul" kate retorts. "i know" i say and walk over to where she's sitting and pat her head "calm down tiger " she just scowls at me which makes me smirk at her.

"okay lets get this show on the road" Elliot pipes up "laters baby" he calls walking away with Teddy on his shoulders and i trail after them but not before i say to kate "try not to eat the whole house boss lady" then duck when she throws a toy truck at me aiming for my head. She is one viscious lady.

Note: okays guys what did you think please leave me reviews and follow me. This is my first fanfiction i hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day :).


	2. Chapter 2

Note: thanks for the review guys i truly appreciate it. To address your concerns: This is not a cheating story, i don't relish that idea and if you want me to continue i will as long as i get reviews and people want more. I will do my best to meet your expectations.

Chapter 2

Ana's pov

Kate and I spent the day pigging it out. We ate a lot of junk food and we talked and gave each other manicures and pedicures. we really don't spend a lot of time together anymore. " hold on Steele i need to pee" kate says. "are you kidding me? you went just 2 minutes ago, i'm never gonna finish painting your feet today" i reply. she has gotten up 4 times in the past 10 minutes while i have been trying to get to her pink toe. " oh hush, Ava is doing jumping jacks on my bladder, it will only take a minute" she says practically running to the bathroom. When she returns, i finish painting her toes then we fall asleep on the couch watching monster-in-law.

I wake with a start when i feel someone licking my face "Teddy don't lick people" i admonish which makes him giggle then he take the remote from where it is laying beside me and starts to play with the buttons changing to different TV stations before settling on adventure time cartoon. "it's a slumber party" Elliot jokes.

"hey when did you guys get back?" kate asks prying her eyes open as she struggles to sit-up. "just a minute ago baby, did you guys have fun? he asks bending down to give her a kiss. "yes " she answers and when Elliot tries to kiss her again she turns away because she has to use the bathroom.

"where's Christain?" i ask "he's bringing the bags in" Elliot replies and gets up to walk into the kitchen and comes back with a bottle of beer " i'm hungry little lady feed me please, you wouldn't want the good looking brother to die would you? he pouts " yea we wouldn't want that" i smirk stretching my arms forward for him to pull me up. "hey baby"christain says and i walk over to him and he places a soft kiss on my lips. notice he has two bags from toys 'r' us which doesn't surprise me. I also peep Taylor who is also carrying 3 bags which i assume is full of toys. i raise my eyebrow at him amd he just shrugs.

"what did you guys do today?" i ask " we went shopping for stuff you know and then stopped for some food" Christain says. mmmm something doesn't seem right they left around 11:22am and now it is 5:40pm and they didn't even call to check in as usual there's more and i know it but i decide to let things be. "are you hungry?" i ask "very" Christain replies with a very salacious smile and before i know it i roll my eyes at him then he gaurantees me that i shall get my punishment and oh my i cannot wait.

We are sitting at the table eating dinner with Kate and Elliot, Teddy is very hyper i have noticed so i know they ignored my wishes and fed him way too many sugary substances. whenever i'm not there, Teddy takes the liberty to ask for everything sweet he knows i won't give him and since his father and uncle can't ever say no to him, he always ends up stuffed with way too much sugar, and then i have to suffer the consequences by endevoring to put a very hyper Theodore to sleep which is very exhausting. So tonight Christain will be the one to put his son to bed because i am very tired. "mommy i wan wapple use" teddy says "no hunny i'll get you some water" i reply getting up from my seat "noooooo i want wapple use now!" he puts crossing his little hands across his chest. " Teddy you know you can't drink juice once its past 4pm because you won't be able to sleep at night" i admonish him.

"daddy tell mommy i wan wapple use now" Teddy demands to Christain " no Teddy its too late" Christain says with a pleading tone which is unusual because he normally reprimands Ted for demanding and not asking politely. "buhhh buhhh you say you have the power" Teddy says pouting and raising his eyebrow at Christain who looks over at Elliot for help. oh NO he didn't just tell our son that he holds the power over me.

"excuse me?" i direct at Christain " so you have the power huh?" Elliot looks both scared and delighted. "i think we should go, thanks for dinner little lady" he says standing up and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

" Oh no you won't Elliot, you not leaving me now" Christain says to walks over to where Elliot is standing holding him back.

"yes mommy daddy av power and ann an wuncle lelliot av power too, we boys so we av power, so wapple use now please mommy" teddy pipes up but he manages to finish his sentence before Eliot rushes over to him and covers his mouth with his hands. " really baby you have the power huh" kate chides. " no babe that wasn't what Teddy was trying to say he meant that Christain has the power not me" Elliot says trying not to sweat.

"Elliot you fucker don't blame this on me" christain says his eyes wide. "Language Christain, there's a little boy here" i say hitting his arm. He really has no control of what comes out of his mouth.

Elliot helps kate up and and gets her purse. "lets go baby, i missed you so much today baby" he says trying to give Kate a kiss but she slaps his lips "we have a very long discussion Elliot Grey, you are in so much trouble" and from behind teddy says " oooooo uh ohh wuncle leelllliot, you is in shit" he giggles doubling over in laughter. kate walks over to him and asks him to tell her everything but he says "mmmmhh no wantie kaye wuy coode".

"is that so, guy code huh Elliot? lets go you have some explaining to do. she drops a kiss on Teddy's cheeks and walks over to me and gives me a hugs then glares at Christain before walking over to to Elliot and dragging him by the shirt "come on baby lets get going unless you don't want to because you have the power you know" Elliot looks so helpless and lost it's had not to laugh at him. "no baby lets go" he says walking over to teddy and whispering something in his ear which makes teddy say "uh oh sowey wuncle lelliot" then he leaves with kate, treading carefully behind her.

Christain is still laughing at Elliot but he stops once he realizes that i'm glaring at him. " hey baby, you look... i love your toes, they so beautiful, i like the pink" he says sheepishly. "ehh ! i wan wapple use now daddy pweezeeeeeeee" teddy shouts from behind. "no theodore no apple juice for you come, you need a bathe then i'm putting you to bed, you're making mommy angry" Christain says while unbuckling him from his seat and carrying him upstairs.

I can't believe this, him and elliot practically brainwashed our son to think he has the power and then my 14 months old son just said a 'shit' which i know is due to the influence of two grown men who act like kids. I should be raging mad but i'm not. it was kinda funny watching the whole scene. I do feel bad for Elliot tho because I know that he is in so much trouble with Kate and I am not letting Christain off the hook yet, i plan on having some fun with this. I Clean up then go upstairs and see Christain reprimanding Teddy in his bathtub for breaking the "guy code" its actually funny so i head up, shower then wait for Christain. This is so not over Mr Christain Grey.


	3. Chapter 3

note: the reviews are so great and thank you guys. i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

Elliot's Pov

Oh for fucks sakes, its been 5 days since the power incident and Kate is still punishing me for it. I seriously need to get fucked and i will do everything in my power to get laid TONIGHT! my fucking balls are so fucking heavy they must weigh atleast 5 pounds each.

Gosh I wish that Ana had just given Teddy the fucking apple juice but then again he shouldn't have been fucking making fucking demands if only Ted just begged for apple Juice but that boy does not know the word NO. He's impossible when he is sulking. He is just like Christain, i don't know how little Ana manages the both of them.

Fuck, At first when we left, Kate was quiet and i don't know which is more dangerous: a Quiet Kate who is boiling with rage or a yelling Kate who can spit fire and nails with her tongue. FUCK THAT AWESOME TONGUE. she is a fire cracker but she is my sexy hot gorgeous fire cracker who won't let me fuck her for 5 days now. She has been torturing me with her fucking sexy outfits and the way she fucking licks up her fucking ice cream and the fucking way she sleeps and even breathes. It's not fair because she is 6 months pregnant with our daughter, her curves are out of control. Her fucking tits are humongous and her ass its just so fucking nice and plump. it is the best pillow known to man so she gets to use that to her advantage. The worst part is sometimes she doesn't know how fucking gorgeous she looks even with her bump men still wanna fuck her ass. on wednesday when we went to dinner, some fucking prick came up to her and gave her his fucking number when i went to the restroom and he had the motherfucking balls to come back later and ask her out so of course i fucking punched that fucker in the motherfucking face, he fucking deserved it.

I walk up to the house and open the door to see her fucking delectable ass bent over the kitchen island, i think she is on the phone ordering dinner. I walked into the room and took a cold shower, i needed to get calm my erection down. when i went back to the living room, she was laying on the floor eating dinner and watching a movie so i decided to join her. about fifteen minutes into the movie, the sex scene came on and i was so turned on i was considering jerking off.

"fuck" i muttered to myself

"baby are you horny?" kate said crawling over to me

" so very fucking horny right now, please baby fuck me please" i begged

"c'm'ere" she whispered licking her lips and i got up so fast and pounced on her. i attacked her mouth, neck, ears, kissing her voraciously. " i want you baby" i begged

" then have me Elliot" she replied and that was my cue.

I picked her up and carried her into our bedroom ripping off her victoria secret nightie on the way.

I placed her on the bed and pulled down by pj's and my cock sprung free. i was fucking throbbing at the sight of her wet hairless pink pussy just waiting for me to fuck the fuck out of it.

"fuck i want you so much baby, bend over for me please" and she did, she was dripping wet and i slammed into her. "fuck baby you're so tight and hot and fuck me so fucking wet too, you wanted me to fuck you didn't you" i said slamming into her so hard and fast. "yes ...elliot please... don't s...top, im...going... to c...ome" she said and i could fell her wall tightening around my cock like a vice and her insides wetting wetter, that was my undoing, i let go and blew my load inside her.

"Damn baby, that was so fucking hot" i said after we both calmed down to catch our breath. "Elliot?" kate whispered

"yes baby" i muttered. "Um.. well.. i was um thinking are you happy that we're having a girl because i know that you wanted a boy just like Christain and well i see how you are with theodore, and i was thinking..." i cut her off "baby i'm happy with having my baby girl yes wanted a boy but you know what.. our princess is gonna be so fucking beautiful with me as her father and i mean look at me i'm a fucking stud.."

'Elliot i'm serious, don't messing around" kate snapped at me.

"fine what i was saying was that i fucking love our daughter and i know its sudden and that you wanted to wait for some time before having babies but we are gonna do a darn good job raising our princess, okay baby?"

"okay Elliot but promise me you won't leave me when i'm so fat after having our baby" she whispered and i know kate and she doesn't voice her insecurities often so for her to open up and tell me i know she is really worried about this so i reassured her i won't ever leave her.

"elliot?" kate said in her sexy vixen voice and i know what she wants

"mmmm baby do you want me to fuck you again?" i asked

"yes, i want you?" she whispered

"why? i teased

"because your so fucking hot and your dimples are so fucking sexy. i want your big hard cock inside me, i want you to fuck me hard again, again, and again, its been 5 days and i need you now" she said licking my neck

"and ...whose... fault... was... that?" i asked grabbing her glorious ass with my hand and then rolling her over to her side and hitching up her leg so i could tease her delicious hot waxed pussy

"shut up and fuck me Elliot" she panted.

my sexy temptress did not have to ask me again. i loved hat she tells me what she wants and i give it to her . so i spent the night fucking her brains out till she was begging me, she screamed my name so loud i bet the whole street knew my name.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I am so happy you guys love my story, It means a lot to me . I will try to address all your concerns and keep it interesting. I know you have concerns about Teddy being bright for his age but my cousin Owen was actually more devious than Teddy is at the same age so i don't think it's unusual for him to talk and behave like that.

This might be the only chapter i get to post today as it is my Birthday :)

Chapter 4

Christain's Pov

This past week was so fucking hectic. I love my son and everything but damn He should have never told Ana that i have the power in front of her. I know that she really wasn't mad at me like she should be but she played some real fucking cruel ass games last week. She teased me relentlessly and made jokes about the power statement. I was on fucking guard all the time, checking what i said and what i did next to her so i don't cause an argument, it was fucking exhausting watching my back all the time. I was surprised that she even let me fuck like normal during the week. At least, i wasn't in the dog house like Elliot was. it was actually pretty funny when he called me complaining. I was sitting in my study when his name came up on the screen of my blackberry

"hey Elliot what's up? i answered

"hey bro, this is fucking torture! why is she doing this to me?. Its been 5 days bro, 5 fucking days do you know how many seconds that is? i never go this long without getting some. it's fucking killing, i am so ready to beg, are your ready to beg? he said.

Damn he sounded to desperate and whiney, it was hard not to laugh at him.

"no Elliot i'm not ready to beg, matter of fact i'm not even in the doghouse, it's just you dude" i said proudly

"thats not fucking fair, how come? you brought this shit on and i have to fucking pay for it? he yelled

"Elliot calm the fuck down it's just 5 days for fucks sakes" i retorted

" Of course you'd say that you fucking horn dog, you're not the one standing with ten fucking pound balls dragging you the fuck down while looking at a very hot piece of ass you could be fucking. fuck this shit man, oh and by the way remember we have the family dinner on saturday, mom said to be there at 7, she says she barely gets to spend some time with us so we better make sure we show up"

"i know Elliot, she called me and Mia also called me. i'll be there."

"good, maybe we can play some fucking football, i'd really like at kick your ass for putting me in this position" he said

" game fucking on Elliot, hey wanna bet on it"

"you bet your ass i do, $1000, oh and bring my little tornado along, Mom wants him there too."

"okay, we already planned on bringing Teddy"

"Aigh see you later bro"

"Bye Elliot and maybe you should jerk off" i said

"Fuck you" he replied before he hung up.

I am snapped out of my reverie when i hear Ana squeal, i was just about to turn on the shower too. So i walk out off the bathroom and put my pj bottoms back on then walk down the stairs and see her reprimanding Teddy

"Theodore Raymond Grey you should not leave your toys laying around, now pick that up and get it out off my sight" Ana yelled at an amused but shocked Ted. Ana is pretty funny when she is mad, her tiny frame makes her look harmless.

"why mommy you not like it?" he asked

"don't ask questions Teddy put it away now"

"but mo.." Ted started to protest but Ana cut off him yelling at him to take it away.

"what's going on?" i asked picking Teddy up who looks like he is about to cry

" what is wrong with you? why the heck would you buy Teddy a toy snake? that thing almost gave me a heart attack? you know da... i'm scared of snakes so explain why you bought that for him" she hissed at me

" calm down it is just a snake? i'll put it away if you want me to" i said trying placate her. When Elliot suggested we get the snake because Teddy wanted it so much to complete his toy zoo, i had agreed because i thought maybe Ted and I could play a game and try to scare Ana but Thank God we didn't get to do that because she would have had my balls.

"i want you to put it in the garbage right now while im looking and if there are any other toys that resemble that i don't want to see them" she said

"that's a bit over the top don't you..." i had to stop at drop it in the garbage because of the death glare she sent me. Teddy started to cry because i dumped his toy and when i say cry, i mean wail. i hate seeing my boy cry, it breaks my heart.

"no baby come here don't cry please" Ana says taking Ted from me. " I didn't mean to make you cry baby boy, it's just that mommy got scared when she came into the kitchen and saw the toy snake laying on the floor and she was mad but she's sorry now" Is mommy forgiven? she asks pouting

"yes. .. " Teddy manages to say through his hiccups

"yay so give mommy a kiss baby"

"mmmuahh" Teddy kisses Ana. " so i get wapple use now?"

"yes baby i'll give you apple juice with your breakfast" Ana giggles at him because he's pouting.

when she walks towards the fridge to get him his apple juice, The little fucker turns around and gives me a smug grin. i cant help but laugh because he just got Ana to give him apple juice . damn he's good if i didn't know better i'd say that he dropped the snake on the floor on purpose but i know otherwise because i kicked the toy over there at night after i stepped on it and it squeaked when i got up to get a drink at 2 am this morning. Darn my son is good, like father like son.

I spend the day with my family having fun. We had a little picnic for just the four of us. It was nice and i wish everyday would be like that just relaxing and stress-free. We're sitting on outside on the meadow with Teddy laying between Ana's legs and her laying between my legs when Ana's blackberry rings. The caller ID shows that some fucker Bradley was calling. Who the fuck is that fucker? I was so fucking pissed and i know Ana noticed me tense up.

"hello" Ana answered in a sweet little voice. why the fuck is she answering this Bradley fucker with a sweet voice.

"hey Bradley, i'm good and yea thursday would be good" she replies the fucker. What the fuck is happening on mother fucking thursday. i'm getting really really fucking pissed now.

"see you then" she says before she hangs up. you gotta be kidding me, there's only one person you will be seeing on thursday and that me. i scoff inwardly.

"who the fuck was that?" i bellowed

"Christain what your language, Teddy is right here"

"he is fucking sleeping so answer the fucking question who the fuck was that and what the fuck is going on thursday" now i'm crazy pissed

"he's Bradley, you don't know him" she snaps at me, sitting up lightly to try not to wake Teddy

"Are you fucking kidding me, Of course i don't know that's why i'm fucking asking now answer the fucking question" why the fuck is is she evading the fucking question.

"daddy, why you say fuck? Teddy butts into our conversation, oh shit ! i fucking thought he was asleep.

"go back to sleep son" i try to wiggle my way out of that conversation

"i din shweep daddy, why fuck daddy?" he inquires

''shit" i mutter , shit i shouldn't have said that

"Christain can you watch your language, you know what this conversation is over, i never demand to know who your are talking to but if you must know then Bradley is my friend from high school." Ana snaps at me getting up, taking Teddy with her and walking away from me. Fuck that Nope she doesn't get to evade my fucking questions, so i stand up and trail behind her, I'm blazing mad.

"Daddy why fuck, wansa me daddy now? Teddy is getting pissed because i'm ignoring his question.

"See what you did Christain, its not that hard to control what comes out of your mouth" Ana says almost yelling at me. we walk into the kitchen where Gail and she her carrying her laundry it seems

" Ms Tayar" Teddy stretches his arm for Gail to hold him and she does. "what daddy fuck Ms Tayar? Teddy asks a now embarrassed Gail.

"Theodore don't ask questions like that, that is a bad word, come here" i command, Gail puts him down and hurries out of the kitchen area, i love over at Ana and her mouth is gaping wide open.

"Come on Theodore, let me give you a bath so we can get ready to go see grandma Grace" Ana pipes up

"And wuncle Lelliot and wandpa Calic, and wuntie Kaye and wuntie Mia too?" he asks happily as Ana picks him up and starts up the stairs.

"Where are you going? This conversation is not over" i yell going after them

"Fine! we'll talk later" Ana snaps at me

"No we'll talk now. Was that Bradley the fucking make out buddy? And why the fuck are meeting him on thursday" She better answer me, i'm not fucking about any more, i follow her into Teddy's bathroom

" Yes and because he moved to seattle and he thought we should catch up " she snaps then closes Teddy's bathroom door in my face.

What the fuck, did she just? ohhh I am so making sure her ass stays locked up in the house on thursday. Watch out BradFUCKINGley here i Motherfucking come fucker.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thank you guys for the birthday wishes. It was the best birthday ever. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 5

Ana's Pov

Its 6:51pm when we finally get ready to leave the house. I have been trying to avoid Christain because i really don't wanna fight. He watched Teddy as I got ready. I decided to wear and a lilac color dress that stop right above my knees. It hugs my curves and the neck line plunges just a lil bit too so if i really bend over, you get an eyeful of my cleavage which is now 4x bigger than it was when we got married. So i know Christain would appreciate that very well. I walk down the stairs and go into the TV room, Christain is sitting with Teddy on the couch and they are watching spongebob once again on Nicktoons. If someone told me that Christain Grey CEO of GEH will be watching spongebob ay 6:51pm on a saturday, I'd bet all my savings against that.

"See Teddy Spongebob should have never let patrick into the kitchen. All the krabby patties are messy" christain said shaking his head

"i no daddy, i don eat da" Teddy makes a disgusted face

I walk in and sit on the other side of Christain "look i know you're mad at me but come on if i told you i was having dinner with a friend from highschool who is a boy and that we made out once in front of the TV when i was in highschool, you would have forbade me to go and Bradley is harmless and he has a girlfriend and he was with her when i Bumped into him at the grocery store when i was with Teddy. So he knows and married and i have a kid. he just wants to hang out as old friends on thursday i promise. please don't be mad at me" i say this calmly and gingerly stretching the part where we are both committed to someone else.

"come on we're already late" Christain says carrying teddy and place him on his side then walking out. i sigh heavily then before getting up and trailing behind them.

The ride over to Christain's parents home was awfully quite only Teddy was making gabble noises while he studied my blackberry. Christain and I are sitting on the each side of Teddy's car seat with Taylor and Luke in front of our black Suv. I wanted to reach over and touch him but he was seriously engrossed into his blackberry and i just stared out the window looking at the city. We arrive and i get out, and Christain gets out and unbuckles Teddy and we walk to the door. i ring the door bell and Mia answers.

"eh wantie Mia" Ted squeals and raises his hand. Mia picks him off the floor then gives me a kiss on the cheek "hey Ana Omg i have something to tell you" "hey big brother" she reaches up and gives Christain a hug.

We walk into the living room and Carrick is sitting with Elliot, Ethan and Grandpa Trevelyn watching football on TV. We exchange hugs and kisses, then i leave Teddy with the guys to go say hi to Grace, Kate and Grandma Trevelyn.

10 minutes later, we are all sitted at the dinner table. Christain and I are sitting side by side and Teddy insisted he sit on Grace's lap and of course she let him. Seriously, they need to learn how to say no to him because I don't him to be spoiled which is already happening because he is very impossible when he is sulking. Thank God with Kate and me pregnant, there will be more grandchildren to take the attention away Teddy.

Dinner flowed nicely with conversations and laughs and Elliot's immature and amazing jokes with Kate getting up every 10 minutes to go pee until the little tornado that is Theodore Raymond Grey struck.

We were al laughing at a joke Ethan made at Elliot and Grace was laughing so hard that she dropped the slice of potato she was about to feed Teddy.

"wan maaa fuck shit" Teddy yelled.

All laughter ceased and all eyes landed on Teddy. Everyone was shocked except me because when Christain was throws F and S bombs around when he was arguing with me and when he's on the phone, its impossible for Teddy not to pick up at the derogatory words that come out of his mouth and i have discussed this with him several times. But when Christain is in bossy mode, mad or with Elliot all his good manners fly out the window.

"Theodore don't say those words ever again" I bellowed

"Teddy who did you hear those words from" Grace asked him

"i.. me.. I har flom Daddy and wuncle Lelliot an an wuncle Letan an.. an... yeah" he says turning his head slightly and as if he is trying to remember.

"boys you should know not to utter those offensive words around kids. For crying at loud this is the outcome and it doesn't show maturi..." Teddy cuts Grace off "OH wann maa wace , you no talk you say it too wen you mad".

The table erupts into laughter

"Yea mom, you shouldn't be talking, you throw around F and S bombs too. You're not a saint" Elliot teases.

"No one is a saint, I'm just saying that we need to cleanse the words that come out of our mouth" Grace concedes

"Maybe we should create a swear jar, 1 dollar per swear word" Mia pipes up

"Wa shwea yar" Teddy asks looking confused.

"A swear jar is a container that you put money in when you swear" Mia explains to Teddy.

"So who take momey in yar" Teddy asks looking interested

"Maybe you get to keep it if you keep being good and not saying naughty words" Mia promises Teddy.

"ohhh yea, i be good and i keep all momey" Teddy says with a smug grin, his blue eyes twinkling with delight as he stares at Elliot and Christain.

"Daddy an Wuncle Lelliot put big momey in in yar cos cos they say word" he says putting at them then crosses his arms across his chest.

Everyone is laughing so hard Elliot and Ethan have tears coming out of their eyes. Its true because if Elliot and Christain don't behave they will be out of at least $200 dollars by the end of the week.

"Watch out boys, you're gonna be so broke before you turn 37" Grandma Trevelyn says through laughter.

After dinner, the men head into the kitchen while the ladies hang around the kitchen and clean up. And join the Men in the living room. The grandparents leave first then we get ready to leave. Right before we leave Kate goes into the kitchen and gets Teddy a huge container to use as a swear jar.

"hahaha Kate very funny" Christain says giving Kate a glare.

"Trust me Mogul, you will need it" she says smugly.

We say goodbye to everyone and then to the car. Christain still isn't talking to me and i need to rectify that once we get home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Christain's Pov

Teddy fell asleep in the car before we arrived at home. I'm stiil not talking to Ana. Is that immature? yes , Do I wanna Talk to her? Yes, Am I gonna make the first move? Hell to the motherfucking NO. THAT IS AN N AND AND O.

We arrive and I carry Teddy into the the house and put him to bed. I place his swear jar on his bed side table. My son was right, i am so gonna lose a lot of money around here because it's hard for me to control myself when i get upset. I take one last look at him. He is very good looking for his age because kids aren't handsome they are cute but then again with me as his father why wouldn't he be. We are so much alike its scary. The only difference is in his eyes. He's got his mother eyes but apart from that, he is the Epitome of Christain Grey.

"Sweet Dreams son" i kiss his fourhead, turn on the baby monitor and exit his room.

I'm not ready to go to bed yet as I am so very mad at Ana so i grab some white wine and make my way to my study. I work for about 5 minutes before Ana walks in, looking all fucking desirable in her nightie. Oh fuck me. she walks up to me and stands in front of my desk like she's been called into the principal's office.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" she says looking at me all sincerely and meekly like a cat. speaking of which i need some pussy, i'm so fucking tense and i can't concentrate. Elliot noticed and asked me what was going on and i told him. He says maybe i'm kinda overreacting since they are both committed and she is knocked up with my kid and the fucker did she her with Teddy and Ana would never cheat on me, but i don't give a motherfucking fuck.

When i don't say anything, she walks around the desk and stands right in front of me. I grab her hand and pull her down slightly so we can be face to face.

"Ever heard of an apology fuck? I whisper

"no" she squeaks

"Get on your knees" she does and i see she gets the idea of what i want as the twinkling in her beautiful baby blue eyes is in full effect.

I pull out my dick from my pajama pants which is now fully erect and I run my hand down my very endowed length and her eyes follow my movement.

"Suck Hard" I mouth and she takes me in her mouth. She is bopping up and down my length sucking me, milking me, deep throating me on and on. I run my fingers through her hair and removing it from her sweet petite face, she's is looking up at me with her big beautiful eyes and that is enough to send me over the edge but i hold back. I want to see her mouth full with my cock, The only one that will fuck her, make love to her, fuck her mouth, fuck her ass for the rest of her life. She is mine! I claimed her first not Bradfuckingley, not motherfucking Jose Rodrigfuckinguez, not Ethan kavanfuckingnugh (not that he is trying) but my cock and only mine.

she is sucking me so hard as if her life depended on it. OH Fuck me, I am about to come.

"oh fuck... Ana... I'm gonna come baby...fuck... fuck... fuck me...yes... baby... just like that.. that's it " i stutter, throwing my head back and coming in her mouth. she swallows all i give her and trust me it was a lot.

I help her off the floor and kiss her voraciously, I can taste myself on her.

"Take your nightie off " I command her, she does and I pick her up and sit her on my desk so that she is facing me.

"Spread your legs for me Ana" She does but not as wide as i want it. I grab her legs and spread them wider forcefully I startle her and she whimpers which was the reaction I was going for. Her pink hairless pussy is staring at me right in the face. i can see how wet she is, she's dripping just for me, her slit is so fucking moist and i feel my self getting hard again. She has the tiniest pussy i have ever seen, i love the way it grips my cock when i'm fucking her.

"Touch yourself" i mutter seductively, staring at the pussy that belongs to me and only me. I can see her eyes widen and her breathing getting heavier. She flushes her usual attractive shade of pink and attempts to shorten the distance at which her legs are apart. I look up at her and she gets my message and opens them back up, I continue to stare at her till she opens them as far as they can go. Good, I don't know why she is so shy, i'm her husband for fucks sakes.

"Now" i command her and she brings her hand down slowly till is it is resting at at the apex of her thighs. She starts rubbing herself and slowly and sensually but she speeds up when i give her the look that i want her to touch her self like i would. she closes her eyes in ecstasy.

"Open your eyes and look at me" I am now stroking myself . "show me what i do to you" I tell her.

I can see her struggling not to close her eyes and she comes, Oh fuck me that was the most beautiful sight ever.

"whose pussy is that?" i ask

"yours, only yours, it will always be yours" she whimpers.

"Damn fucking right only me" i answer smugly staring once again at MY PUSSY, CHRISTIAN GREY'S PROPERTY, MINE.

"taste yourself" I command her

"wh.. what" she asks shockingly

I look up at her and she lowers her hand runs it along her slit, sticks her finger in and puts it in her mouth.

"give me a taste" i tell her, she repeats the process and leans forward slowly her finger comes up to my lip and i grab her hand I suck hard, tasting her, relishing her deliciousness. she is shocked and flustered as the force that i am sucking her finger.

"come here and sit on my dick" i tell her with her finger still in my mouth , she comes over gingerly but before she lowers herself on me, i slap her clit hard and she jerks.

"This.. is.. my.. pussy.. Christian..Grey's property" i state running my finger over her pussy and slapping it once more time before pushing myself into her tiny entrance. If she wasn't so wonderfully wet, i know it would hurt because at the force i entered her. she gaps loudly.

"Ride me baby, hard " i command and boy does she. she is bopping up and down my length while, Fucking me hard and harder. I slap her ass and grab her waist so she is coming down on me more forcefully.

"Oh please... Christian...Christian.. please " she yells

"That's fucking right, let me hear you baby" i manage to say, moaning as I throw my head back in complete ecstasy.

"christian.. yes, christian... please" she moans as she comes, her body is quivering, her legs are shaking as her pussy grips me like a vice so hard that i come.

"come on baby..give it to me.. yes baby.. that's it" i moan flying over the edge. I can feel my cum inside her, it's so fucking sexy

Ana is laying with her head on my chest. when she mutters "Am I forgiven?"

"oh baby, you had me at the blow job" i laugh

We sit like that with me buried deep inside her for another 4 minutes. When i finally pull out of her, I hear her wince but she is so tired she falls right back sleep. I manage to dress her in her nightie as she is past out. I pull up my pajama pants then carry her like a baby past Teddy's room, I stop for a minute to make sure he's still asleep soundly, then I proceed to carry Ana into our bedroom and lay her on the bed. I go into the bathroom and and clean myself, then grab another wash cloth and wet it and clean her. Yep, i have definitely fucked her into oblivion. I dispose of the washcloth then go back and lay in bed with My Ana, cuddling behind her as fall into a deep sleep with a satisfied grin on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: The reviews I'm getting for this story is awesome. I'm so glad you guys like it.

Chapter 7

Ana's Pov

I wake up and Christain is wrapped around me like a vine. His head is my chest, his arm is across my stomach and one of his legs are between my legs. I really need to pee but i don't wanna wake him because really doesn't get enough sleep. I manage to pry one hand away from him and grab my blackberry from the bedside table its 6:51 am. Damn why didn't my alarm go off at 6:30. But then i remember it did and i shut if off.

"mmmmmm nooo" He whines, his voice is husky an it's so sexy. Christain's sleepy voice is seriously the sexiest thing ever.

"I need to get up, why are you still in bed?". I sit-up and wince slightly. mmm that will be the effect of the apology fuck. I can't even remember what happened next after i came down from my orgasm, Christain hasn't fucked me that hard for a long time. I head to the bathroom and pee, brush my teeth then take a shower. I come back to the room and Christain is asleep. I slip off the towel then head into my walking closet and get ready for work. Christain is still asleep so i head over to Teddy's room. He's awake and he's just laying in his bed.

I walk over to his bed so he can see me. mm my son is quite beautiful just like his father.

"morning baby, you're up early?sleep okay?"

"mmmmm, I tired" he replies yawning.

"come on baby boy" i pick him up and change his diaper then clean his mouth, he raises he's hands and i know he wants me to remove his pajama top because he was sweating just a little bit.

"Morning Gail"

"Good morning Ana, breakfast will be ready in 6 minutes, i made waffles and.."

"Any thing will do Gail" i smile cutting her off

"Morning Theodore" she says

"mmmmmmm mrs taya monin" he says weakly, his face pressed to my neck.

"Is he okay" she asks concerned but amused, Teddy is always very energetic in the mornings

"Yes, he says he's tired" i laugh

"Ahh yea, him and Mr Grey were very energetic yesterday when Elliot and Kate came over" she laughs

"Ugh don't remind me" Elliot, Christian and Teddy had a wonderful playtime Yesterday. They were running the house like crazy drunk people. Seriously, those three should not hang out together because all sanity and maturity flies out the window. I bet the are still sore from all the activities. They passed out in the TV room on the floor and slept for a good 2 hours before Kate dragged Elliot up with they help of Taylor who joined them earlier but retired early. Kate had to drive home because Elliot was so sleepy.

Since Christain isn't up i decide to take Teddy up to our room and see what's holding him up, he should be getting ready for work. My husband is still sleeping, this is very unusual, he never sleeps this long after I wake up or get out of bed. I lay Teddy down between Christain and me, we lay quietly for about 3 minutes before Teddy decides to wake his daddy himself.

"Daddy, wakey" Teddy shakes Christain

"mmmmmmm no so sore" he murmurs into the pillow

I laugh because now Teddy has joined him and snuggling closer to him. They are both laying on their front with only their pajama pants and one leg bent. Like father like son.

"mmmm morning son" Christain mutters

"mornin Daddy" he replies

"okay, it seems you guys are having a lazy day, so i better get to work, love you" kiss give each of my boys a kiss on lips . Then exit the room but not before i hear them murmur

"mmmmmmmmmmmmm".

I finish my breakfast and then drive to work with Sawyer. I settle down in my office and start reading some manuscripts i should have finished over the weekend.

Christain's Pov

I wake and check the time its 8:30, Teddy is awake and he's staring at me but he is not saying anything. We just continue to look at each other for about 20 seconds before we start laughing. We are so tired it's laughable. Damn Elliot and his stupid ideas. I reach over and dial Ana

"hello" she sounds distracted

"elo mommy " Teddy pikes up, he's grinning lazily

"hey baby boy, you're awake" she says

"yes mommy, i shweep wii wii daddy in bed" he says grinning

"that's good baby boy, is daddy not going to work" she replies

"i will once we recover from yesterday's events" i say yawning

" Look, i have to go, i'll talk to you later, bye baby, love you, muahhhh" she says hanging up.

That's odd she never hangs on up on me. I wonder what's going, she sounded distracted.

"isn't that odd Teddy, Mommy doesn't rush us" i say to my son

"I no Daddy, mommy don no gimme me kiss" he says pouting which makes me laugh

"I know son, wanna call uncle elliot" i ask

"yes, daddy i do it" he takes my blackberry from me and I guide his little fingers over the key pad to dial Elliot.

"Yo what the fuck bro, it's too early to be calling people and shit" Elliot snaps and I know he was sleeping when I called.

"hey mind your language, Teddy is right here " I chide

"oh shit, ..damn.., crap, sorry boy" Elliot says calming down

"wuncle lelliot you say nauti word, rii daddy" he asks looking up at me for confirmation.

"Yes Elliot, believe you owe my son $20" i say smugly

"fuck off Christain..ooops.., how did i get up to $20, it's a dollar per swear word you prick" Elliot bellows

"for fucks sakes Elliot its not that hard to watch your mouth and remember we decided to change it to $5 per word on sunday" i snap

"Daddy you say nauti wor too" Teddy smiles, "I get yar" he says getting up from bed

" Wait we'll go get it together" I say pulling him back to bed.

"What are you still doing home bro, you feeling good" Elliot asks laughing

"f...wait um be quiet Elliot, you're the reason my sore butt is still in my bed right now. Even Teddy is still tired. We're never doing that again.

"Yo bro me too, I couldn't even fuck Kate this morning, that's how tired i was" Elliot laughs

"wuncle Lelliot, you say nauti wor agin" Teddy whines

"Sorry big boy, tell you daddy to take me off speakerphone" he apologizes

"no, i wan talk too" Teddy argues

"but I wanna tell your daddy about boy stuff"

"NO wuncle Lelliot no , I talk too" Teddy is now screaming

"Hey hey how about you watch what you say Elliot" i intercept because i know this two will start arguing. It's pathetic how Elliot argues with Teddy, Ana thinks it's cute but its just plain disturbing, He is a grown man for fucks sakes. They can argue for about 45 minutes straight its fucking annoying.

We finally manage to talk about sunday's games and make plans for another round this saturday in peace without any arguments or curse words. Just as I'm about to hang up, Teddy indicates for me to wait

"Wucle Lelliot?" he says

"Yes my little tornado"

"Wring big big momey fo shwar yar" . We all laugh and he hangs up the phone. I high five him then he asks me to tickle him and i do.

"Come on boy, let's go ask Mrs Taylor to make us breakfast" I get up and lift Teddy by his outstretched hand and place him on my back.

Teddy and I eat our breakfast in the TV room while watching Mickey mouse club house on disney channel. I don't know how kids watch that shit. Teddy is so engrossed in the show. After breakfast, I give Teddy a bath and dress him up then hand him over to his babysitter Diane who Gail recommended. She is about Gail's age if not older and she handles Teddy very well. Then I got my fine handsome lazy ass ready for work to go be a boss and make pricks quake in their motherfucking shoes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ana's Pov

Today, has been hectic. I was on the phone with Christain and Teddy when the nausea hit me. I was feeling kinda queasy prior to the first vomiting. For the past 3 weeks i've been suffering mild case of morning sickness. It was not as serious and weakening as the one I suffered when I was pregnant with Teddy Thank God. I'm not telling Christain that it has resumed because he will insist that I stay home. I had Hanna bring me some lunch at 1:30 pm because I was feeling better so there was no cause for alarm. I've been so busy reading so much manuscripts that when I look up to check the time, I could actually see letters around me. it's 3:30 pm and I only heard from Christain and Diane once. As I pick up my blackberry, I see a missed call from Christain, how come I didn't hear my phone ringing.

"hey baby" he greets

"hi um sorry i missed your call" I apologize

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah just distracted and a bit tired" I reply

"Um okay sure, when will you be done" he mutters unconvincingly

"I should be ready to leave by 5:00"

"Okay, I'm gonna be a little late today probably an hour late or so"

"Its okay Christain, I understand, you went to work super late today"

"Okay baby, see you then, give Teddy a kiss for me, I love you both"

"We love you too, see you later" I hang up.

I continue to work until its 5:00 then i pack up and get ready to leave and go see my baby boy. As I am sitting in the car, I get a call from a block ID.

"Hello " I answer cautiously, There's no one on the other end but i hear a buzzing sound

"Hello Anastasia, Its been a long time" The person replies before the hang up. What the fuck just happened? i know it was a man's voice and it sounded familiar but I can't process anything right now. My mind is still reeling Non-stop, I'm not even aware that we have arrived home till i register Sawyer's voice dragging me from my thoughts.

"Mrs Grey... Ana... Ana...Ana" He says a little bit louder

"Yeah?what?" I look up at him and I know I have a lost look on my face

"Are you alright... you look pale, really pale" I hear concern in his voice

"Um yeah, yeah I'm fine" I shake my heads as if to drag myself away from my thoughts

"Well then, We're here" He says unconvincingly

"Of course Yeah sure" I can't help it, The voice sounds so familiar

"Are you getting out Mrs Grey" He asks

"Yeah sawyer" he must think I'm stupid. why am I still sitting in the car. Distractedly, I carry my briefcase and walk out of the car then head up to the house. I walk into the Kitchen and Gail is making dinner while discussing something with Diane.

"Hi Ana" They both say together

"Hey Gail, Diane" I nod to acknowledge them

"Is everything okay, you look pale" Gail asks concerned

"I'm Okay, where's Teddy"

"He's napping" Diane informs me

"Okay then, I'll be upstairs

"Is it okay if I leave now, I have.."

"Yes Diane you ahead Thank you for today" I say cutting her off and walking towards Teddy's room. There he is, my sweet boy is asleep. I Think i'll take a bath and clear my thoughts. I know who the voice belongs to but I can't place a face to it. It's the most faustrating feeling on earth.

I startle awake as I feel someone massaging my feet. Christain is sitting at the end of the tub with my feet on his lap. He's still dressed in his work clothes so I know he just got in.

"You really shouldn't sleep in the tub, you'll get all puny" he says

"I know, I didn't even realize i fell asleep... How long have you been sitting there"

"just 3 minutes... Baby you look tired, Do you want me to bring your dinner up here for you?"

"No i'll eat downstairs" I get up and wrap a towel around my body, then walk into our room and grab my purple satin night gown and head downstairs not waiting for Christain because i know he will figure out something is odd with me and he wont stop until he finds out what. His tenacity is kind of annoying sometimes.

I walk down to the Kitchen and Teddy is with Gail, He is sitting in his high chair and eating his dinner and Gail is feeding him.

"Mommy! he squeals, raising his hands

"Hey baby boy, I missed you baby" I nuzzle his head, He puckers his lips and I kiss him.

"I'm sorry Gail, I feel asleep in the bathtub. I didn't even realize I slept for a whole hour" I apologize.

"It's okay Ana, Ted and I had a good playtime did we boy" she says removing his copper locks from his face

"yes Mommy, Mrs taya an an an me pway " he says smiling at her

"when did he wake?"

"just 2 minutes after you went upstairs"

"I'm really sorry you had to watch him for that long, I know he's trouble"

"Its okay Ana really, I was glad to watch him and you looked so tired, I was glad I watch him for you" she smiles sincerely

"Thanks, i'll feed him, you've done so much for me " she gets up and I take her place and start to feed Ted

"Its no bother, would you and Mr Grey like to eat now?"

"Yes please thank you"

Christain's Pov

We are sitting on the dinning Table eating Dinner and Ana is still acting strange. She is feeding Ted while eating her dinner I can tell she is very distracted and when I ask her about it she just shrugs me off. I'm really getting uneasy.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Teddy?"

"mm I...I.. I wan icleam" he says struggling to form he's words

"It's too late for that boy" I hate saying no to him but I know Ana will flip if I give him Ice cream at 7:00 pm

"pweeeezeeeeee" he pouts. I look over at Ana for what to do

"daddy!" Teddy whines impatiently.

"Teddy look " I start to say but he cuts me off

"Buh buh buh you av powa" He says smugly looking at me then at Ana and back at me.

Ana's head snaps up and glances over at me. That little fucker just put me in the hot spot. What should I do? Damn you son even though I love you.

"daddy.."

"Christain just give the boy some Ice cream, just a little bit though" she says getting up and Taking her plate and Teddy's to the sink.

"I'm extremely Tired so I'm going to bed" she says stooping down and planting a kiss on my lips leaving it to linger a little bit. Just as I'm about to invade her mouth with my tongue, Teddy pikes up

"Me tue mommy, kissie kissie" he says banging his fist on his little desk. Damn you Teddy I say inwardly.

Of course baby boy Ana says walking away from me to Teddy. I glare at him, I don't care. She stoops down and plants a kiss on his lips too and rubs his hair. She comes around and kisses me once again. Teddy is glaring at me.

"Good Night my loves" she says walking away. I watch her delectable ass walk away. Damn I could have been fucking that if Teddy didn't cut our kiss short and she was getting in the mood too. Damn you son, I love you but Damn you.

"Daddy, icleam" he says drawing me from my reverie. I get up and while I'm putting the Ice cream on a cone he says

"See Daddy, you av powa" he smiles at me

Damn Right I do I smile smugly. Maybe If I can get Teddy to sleep fast, I can get a quick fuck before Ana is deeply asleep. Oh yes, come on boy eat up, Daddy is on a mission.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ana's Pov

Its 6:20 in the morning when my alarm goes off. I try to sit up but as usual Christain is wrapped around me. We had sex when he came into the bedroom and wanted a reward for being able to put out little tornado to sleep. How he managed to get him to bed early last night? I have no idea. I pry my limbs away from him and sit up. He stirs and pulls me back down.

"mmmmmm no, I'm comfy" he mutters placing his face in between my breasts.

"Christain you need to get up for work and so do" I say pushing his face away

"I'm already up baby look" he smirks gesturing to his mighty erection poking me in the belly

"Christain, I wasn't talking about that you" I admonish him through my giggles.

"Mmmmmm no Fuck me baby please" he pouts prettily before pulling down my night gown and pushing his face to my left breast. Taking me in his mouth, sucking me relentlessly.

"Chris..Christain" I murmur weakly

"See you want me too" he says through a mouth full of my breast. He is teasing me with his fingers, spreading my moisture all over my sex.

"You know you want me" he is still sucking my breasts

"Yes" I need him now but I'm concerned we don't have long

He lies on his back, taking me with him so that I'm straddling him. He pulls my night gown over my body and tosses it to the floor. Then he's sucking on my other breast.

"Ride me baby, I want you so much" he says looking up at me urging me on. I sit up and place him inside me slowly. I can my body stretching to accommodate him. I moan as I'm pulling him inside.

"Yes baby, fuck. you're. so. tight.." he says grunting

" Oh Christain " I moan more like whimper as we find out rhythm, we're moaning and groaning and moving faster and faster after each thrust.

"Yes baby, just like that... give it to me...fuck.. Ana... squeeze me again..." I feel his body stiffened and I'm close too

"come with me baby,... come for me Ana" His words are my undoing as I come around him. I feel him erupt inside me and I fall forward nuzzling his chest.

"Good morning baby" He says and I can tell his smiling

"mmmmmmmm" I manage to say

"come on we need to shower and get ready for work" he says but not moving

"mmmmmmmm no" I say nuzzling closer to his chest and that's when I realize that he is still inside me

"I believe the tables are turned Mrs grey, 20 minutes ago you were the one trying to get me out of bed" he laughs

"mmmmmmmmm" that's all I can manage.

"Come baby, up you get" he says then picks me up and carries me intoo the shower and places me on my feet. he turns on the shower and starts washing my hair.

"Christain?" I'm anxious because of what i'm about to ask him because I know he's either going to flip and walk away or flip then lock me up in the house.

"Yes baby"

"It's thursday"

"Okay?"

"I have lunch with Bradley"

"No, you don't" he says acidly

"what do you mean"

"You're not going anywhere with fucking make out buddy"

"okay, how about I invited over for dinner, he as a really good friend of mine in high school, he wants me to help his girlfriend..."

"Anastasia, If you invited Bradley Motherfucking Kissy face into our house, I'll drag him out, fuck him up then bury him in the meadow and spray his grave with a hose. DON' .ME" he says calmly as if reassuring me. I know he's mad and he's taking it out in the speed he is washing his hair so why isn't he yelling. I stand Immobilized as I watch him rinse off an get out of the shower.

When I get out of the shower Christain is no where to be found. I quickly get dressed and go Into Teddy's room, he is still asleep. When I walk into the kitchen, I see Christain sitting at the breakfast bar muttering to himself. I walk over to him but don't touch him and sit down and eat my Breakfast.

We don't say anything to each other for the whole 20 minutes we sat eating.

"Christain...He just needs my help that's all" I say quietly. He doesn't respond to me. He just keep muttering about kisses, balls on a platter, graves and errant wives. He's so funny when he's grumpy. How can a grown man act this childish for fucks sake. A small laugh escapes my lips and he looks over to me. He's practically shooting darts and fire from his eyes at me. I put and end to my laughter at once and take my plate to the sink.

"I'm heading out.. I'll see you when I get home" I say kissing him on the cheek. he just keeps muttering to himself and I go upstairs and say Goodbye to my handsome boy, He is still asleep. As I walk out from his room and down the stairs Christain pushes me up against the wall on the foyer and force one of his legs between mine so that my thighs so that my sex on resting on his lower thigh.

"You're not going anywhere with Motherfucking kissy do you understand me?"

"Yes" I squeak, he is now rubbling his thigh on my sex, stimulating me.

" .Mine Anastatsia. Do you understand?

"yes" my voice is barely audible.

He places his lips on my forehead and I think he is going to kiss me there but then I feel his teeth.

"Christain, what are you doing?" I say panicked, wiggling away from him

"Marking my Territory Anastasia be still" he says still trying to get his mouth to my forehead.

what the Fuck? Is he trying to give me a hickey on my forehead? This is outrageous. Why doesn't he just get me to tattoo Christain Grey's Property on my face then. Gahhhhhh!

"Get off me Christain, your being ridiculous" I say fighting him away.

"No , I want to mark you where everyone will see. let me" he Grunts trying to coerce both of my hands into his hand.

'Christain I need to go to work..." I say pushing him away but he silences me thrusting his tongue into my mouth. Gahhhh! If he wasn't so sexy I'd bite his tongue off. He releases my mouth just as I start responding to his kiss and starts on cheek nibbling me then he moves down to my neck while his leg is still rubbing my sex, Gah! I want him but I can't have sex with him right now, I'm gonna be late for work. I yank his hair and he cries out then attempt to push him away.

"Chrsitain let me go" I say

"I love it when you try fight me baby" He says laughing

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME" I yell pushing him away

"you're Helpless baby so Helpless" He says kissing me and Nuzzling my neck

"Come on baby fight me" I keep struggling with him but he doesn't even Budge at my attempts instead he is laughing his ass off so now I'm pissed.

"Let me go" I say Through with stomp on his toe with my shoe but he moves both his legs between mine

"Oh baby, I like it when you're fiesty, It turns me on" he says, his pupils darkening.

I manage to pry one hand away from his grasp and grab his erection through his pants, Teasing him, He weakens and then I push him with all I got and the stumble then I rush off to the door but not before I flip him off and see his jaw drop and his eyes blazing with frustration, anger and a hint of surprise. Oh Yes Mr Grey if I'm gonna be left hanging then so are you fucker.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I know a lot of you are concerned that Teddy is too young to put together sentences like that. But he is 20 months old now so took care of it. I have a Lot of cousins and they were able to Talk like Teddy does before they turned 2, so I don't think its too bizarre.

Also, I I'm not following all of E L James' timeline, so that is why Ana is still 2 months pregnant while Teddy is 20 months old.

Lastly, I'm glad that you enjoy this story as mush as I enjoy writing it. I will do my best to address all your

concerns. Thanks for Reading and Giving me feedback. Your reviews inspire me.

Chapter 10

Ana's Pov

I've have been working nonstop ever since I got to work late this morning. Christain is seriously getting out of hand. He's being obnoxious. I know he has insecurities and shit but so do I but I don't go around trying to give him fucking hickey on this forehead. When will he understand that I'm his and his only. We have a kid and I'm knocked up for Fucks sakes. Seriously, he's lucky that it's not that noticeable or I will have his balls when I get home and place him on a sex ban for a month. Yeah Right like I could pull that off, I need him just as much as he needs me. I'm pulled away from my thoughts when my phone rings at 2:30 pm and I see its Bradley calling. Shit I totally forgot about him.

"hey Bradley"

"Hi Ana, are we still on for today?. Damn, what should I say? Yes or No. gahhhhh! Christain is going to be so pissed. But I have a right to see my friend.

"Bradley look i ..." Before I could finish my sentence he cuts me off

"Ana I understand that you're busy perhaps I could come to your office Please" he begs

"Okay Bradley we can meet at my office, I'm free now"

"Great, I'll be there in less than 45 minutes" he hangs up.

Bradley was so good to me in high school. He asked me out a couple of times but I wasn't interested besides He had a lot of girls throwing themselves at him and I really didn't want to compete with any of them. Even when I rejected him, He never made me feel like a bitch or call me names and try to make me feel bad like the other boys did. I was awkward in high school even though my little circle of friends thought otherwise. The boys that paid attention to me only wanted to have sex with me , They didn't care about me or my personality or my brains. They just wanted into my panties and Bradley protected me from them. The one time that we made out on the couch was in front of the TV. He came over for me to tutor him physics. We decided to take a break and watch a movie and In the middle of it a kiss scene came on and I flushed. It was awkward watching that with him and I remember musing out loud.

"I wonder how that feels" I mutter to myself quietly but apparently it was loud and he heard

"What kissing?" he asks raising his eyebrow. I flushed profusely knotting my fingers together

"You've never kissed anyone?" he asks surprised. I shook my head no and gazed down at my fingers

"You're kidding right..Anastasia you're a very beautiful girl. I can't believe you've never been kissed" I was to embarrassed to respond.

Oh my! he thinks I'm beautiful, My cute friend thinks I'm beautiful. I wonder what it will be like kissing him. I flushed at my thoughts and tried my best to avoid his gaze.

"let me show you how it feels Anastasia, Do you want me to?" he muttered leaning towards me. OH my his gonna kiss me, should I? Is it right? But he's my friend and He just broke up with Laura his cheerleader ex-girlfriend who is till hung up on him. I really wanna kiss him too. He's so hooo... his lips put a stop to my thoughts. Wow, they are so soft. Slowly he pressed butterfly kisses on my lips as if gauging my reaction and when I don't push him off, he pressed a little harder, his soft lips still had the taste of the popsicle we ate earlier. Slowly and sensually, He tongue peaked out and ran across my lower lip begging for entrance. I accept him into my mouth. We were tasting each other and slightly he pushed me down onto the couch and then slowly he laid his body on top of mine till We came up for air.

"That's how it feels like Anstasia" he whispered on my lips and then we kissed again a little while longer and then I snapped. What If he tries to have sex with me I panicked. I'm not ready for that. I know he had Laura had sex, she told everyone at school how good he was when he took her virginity.

"Bradley..Bradley.. no" I said . He got up at once and apologized.

"It's okay, let's finish the movie" I said. When I looked at him, he was disappointed but he didn't push me or make it awkward for us. He was sweet but he was also a little man whore at 15. Our friendship remained intact like nothing happened until I moved and I changed schools.

I snap out of my reverie into the present world. I buzzed Hannah that A friend of mine Bradley would be coming to see me in 45 minutes so she should allow him to enter and I also told Sawyer not to tell Christain about the visit .30 minutes later Hannah buzzed me to inform me that Bradley arrived. The next 20 minutes, went by smoothly. As always Bradley never made any offensive remarks, we talked and laughed and handed him the letter of recommendation he asked for last time we talked and he told me about his girlfriend and I told him about Christain and Teddy. Everything was really fine until The sexy control freak that is my Husband interrupted.

"your love is king" cut me off from my laughter.

Christain's Pov

Anastasia got me so fucking mad this morning bringing up te Bradley issue again and then she had the guts to tease me and leave me frustrated with a fucking hard on. WTF and my day has been complete uneventful. I just got out from a very boring meeting when I saw 7 Missed calls from Sawyer. My heart was beating so fast. My mind jumped into conclusions that something might have happened to Anastasia or Teddy. I called him back immediately and he told me that my little stubborn wife invited Bradley into her office and she told him not to call me. I can't believe this! I mad that she went back on her word and saw Motherfucking kissy face Bradley. Oh she is in so much trouble. I call her and she picks up on the second ring. I ask Taylor to drive me to Grey Publishing this is the 3rd time she's pissed me off today. I need to pay a visit to my errant wife.

"Hey" she says calmly

"What the fuck is wrong with you Anastasia?, If you are deliberately trying to piss me the fuck off, congratulations you fucking have". I yell.

"Hold on" she says. You gotta be fucking kidding me. She put me on hold WTF? ME? CHRISTAIN GREY ON FUCKING HOLD? she is so gonna get it today so I hang up. Within the next 25 we arrive at Grey publishing and I get out of the car and stomp into Ana's office.

Ana's pov

As I give Bradley a goodbye hug Christain bursts into my office looking murderous. Oh shit! I'm not prepared for a fight.

"Christain" I say exasperatedly

"Oh Mr Grey, I'm Bradley Andrews, I've head a lot about you" he extends his hand to Christain

"Really" Christain says icily and I can see him squeezing the life out of Bradley's hand. He's trying to cut off his blood flow.

"Hey baby" I say with a fake smile walking over to him and giving him a kiss while prying Bradley's hand out of his grip.

"Thanks for seeing me Ana, I'll be on my way" Bradley says nervously

"Oh yes you will" Christain snarls.

As soon as Bradley exits, I let go of Christain.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I yell at him

"Me, No what the fuck is wrong with YOU, I fucking asked you not to Fucking see him? he yells backs at me

"No you asked me not to go to lunch with him, so I invited him here. He's My friend for goodness sakes!"

"Don't fucking yell at me Anastasia, When I said No I mean MOTHER FUCKING NO, DON'T SEE HIM AT ALL NO FUCKING CONTACT!"

"Fuck you Christain"

"What did you say" he snarls

"I said fuck you " I pack up my stuff and grab my purse pushing past him and storming out the door.

"ANASTASIA!" he bellows his voice so harsh and gruff and I think I'm scared, I run into the elevator and but not before I see Christain charging towards me and the elevator closing before he gets to me.

I reach the lobby and run past Sawyer. I don't know where I'm going and then it hits me. Christain's voice when he said my name sounded like Husband #3's voice. OMG it was Him who called me. I am paralyzed.


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE: Some of you guys are upset because you thought that Ana cheated on Christian with Bradley but that kissing scene was a flashback of when they were fifteen. You guys obviously Misread so read carefully before commenting. THIS IS NOT AND WILL NEVER BE A CHEATING STORY. I DON'T RELISH THAT IDEA.

Christian's Pov

I stand immobilized. Did she just say "fuck you" to me? I can't believe this, She was hugging the fucker and then she's cursed me out! How Dare She?!

"ANASTASIA" I bellow

I run after her but the elevator doors were already closed before I could grab her. I wait for the elevator to come back then chase after her. I run out of the building and she Sawyer running towards Ana who is just standing there on the sidewalk as if she's in shock.

"Anastasia" I call her and she turns around her eyes wide and full of panic. Her eyes are glossy and it looks like she is about to cry and just like that my anger disappears.

"Anastasia are you okay?" I ask concerned. She doesn't reply to me and then I notice her body shaking.

"Baby are you okay?" I ask again

"Please take me home" she whisper and I can tell she is on the edge of tears.

"Come baby I'll take you" I say trying to comfort her. Slowly she places her hand in mine and they are ice cold and hold onto her and we walk to the car. The ride back home is silent, Ana doesn't say a word and she just keeps staring out the window. We arrive and home and she doesn't wait for me to open her door, she hurries into the house and I walk faster to try and keep up with her. What the fuck happened to her.

"Sawyer What happened back there?

"I have no idea sir, she ran past me in the lobby and just kept running then all of a sudden she stopped. Taylor and I were right behind her so she wasn't hurt by anyone"

"So she just fucking stopped out of no where" I Inquire

"Yes Sir"

"Okay and um Sawyer good job calling me even though Ana told you not to" I say with a small smile.

"Of course Sir" he says then walks off.

I walk into the kitchen and Diane and Teddy are sitting on the breakfast bar while Gail cooks.

"Good evening Mr Grey" They say in unison

"Gail, Diane" I nod to them

"Daddyyyyyyyyyy" Teddy squeals and showing this little baby teeth

"Hey boy, come give daddy a hug, I missed you big boy" Diane takes Teddy off her lap and he runs over to me, all smiles and arms raised. I pick him up and nuzzle his hair and place a kiss on his cheek which he returns. AHHH I love my son.

"Where's Mrs Grey?" I ask

"She's upstairs" Diane Answers

"Thanks Diane you are free to leave now" I give her a small smile to let her know I appreciate her taking good care of Teddy even though I'm paying her. She does her works from her heart.

"Mr Grey dinner will be ready in 30 Minutes" Gail pipes up as I start to walk towards the stairs

"Sure thanks Gail"

I walk into the bedroom and Ana is sitting on the floor of her walk in closet just staring out into space.

"mommmmmyyyyy" Teddy says reaching for her.

"Hey baby boy" She says with a sad smile. I let Teddy go and he runs to her

"I missed you today baby" She says as she kisses his puckered lips.

"Mommy, me.. dian.. pway" He stutters

"You and Diane played" she asks and he nods enthusiastically. I decide to join them on the floor. I sit opposite Ana but she doesn't look at me and I know she is trying really hard not to.

"Daddy i wan use" Teddy broke the silence and crawled over to me and sat in in my lap. Ana is twiddling with her fingers in her lap and I'm getting really impatient I need to know what's going on. She gets up and walks into the bathroom, I and hear the faint click of the lock. I'm just gonna leave her be until dinner is over. I place on our bed then proceed to take my suit off and change into my pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt.

"Come Teddy lets go get you juice" I say standing up and walking back down stairs. We play a little while after Teddy has had his apple juice in the TV room and Gail comes in to inform us that our dinner is ready. When I walk into the kitchen area and Ana is already seated waiting for us I presume.

"Here let me feed him" she says solemnly and I can tell she's being crying

"Its okay I've got him" I say. She doesn't protest and we eat in silence.

After dinner she takes Teddy to give him a bathe and put him to bed. I go into my Study and have welsh run a background check on mother fucking Bradley fucking kissy face Andrews. I decide to work a little bit while I'm at him. About 30 minutes later I get out and go in search of Ana so she can explain to me what the fuck happened today.

I walk into our bedroom and she is sitting on the floor in front of the mirror brushing her long chestnut hair. I really love her hair long, It's almost up to her waist line now.

"Are we gonna talk about today?" I inquire. She turns around and faces me but still sitting on the floor with her legs bent so that her chin is resting on her knees.

"Yeah" her voice is so meek and little, I desperately wanna hold her and make her feel better but I need her to open up to me first.

"I'm not sorry about seeing Bradley because he really is my friend and not happened " she stop and took a long in a long breath.

"That's not why I was mad, you twisted my words and defied me. You went back on your word? I accuse

"I never said I wouldn't see him"

"You know what, we're not gonna argue about that right now, what happened when you went outside"

"Some guy called me on monday and He hung up before I could say anything. I knew the voice was familiar but I couldn't place a face to it" she murmurs

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me then, is that why you were acting so strange?" I YELL

"Christian please don't yell at me, I couldn't tell you because I didn't even know who the voice belongs to until when I was outside" her voice slowly turning into a whisper

"Who does it belong to?"

"husband #3" she whispers sullenly

What the fuck? why would he cal her and hang up?

"What did he say" I push

"He said 'Hello Anastasia' and then he hung up. He always called me Anastasia" she mutters

"Baby come here" I say tapping my thigh. Slowly she gets up and walks over to me and quietly sits on my lap, her tiny body is so cold. I can feel her shuddering. I lay her down on the bed and pulls the duvet over us pulling her close.

"Anastasia, I want you to always feel free to open up to me. I know you've taken care of yourself for a long time but I'm your husband and I'm here to take care of you baby. I was made to protect you and Teddy and i'll be damned if I let anything happen to to the both of you. Do you understand me?

"Yes" she whispers snuggling closer to me.

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you and him?" I ask

"Can we not talk about it tonight" she pleads

"Okay baby but you'll Tell me someday, you must"

"Yes" she concedes and her weak body lets out a tiny yawn.

"Sleep baby" I say kissing her hair

"Goodnight Christian"

"Goodnight beautiful girl"

We lay still until I hear Ana's breath even out so I know she's asleep. What the fuck Happened between Her and that Morten guy? I always wondered why she decided to live with Ray while her mom was married to him but he never posed as a threat until now. I swear if he hurt her in anyway I'll hunt him down and strangle him with my bare fucking hands. No one touches what's mine and I think its high time he learns that. Tomorrow I'll have Welsh find him for me. I am so gonna teach that fucker that Christian Grey's Property are his and they will always remain His even after I die.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kate's Pov

I hate this shit! Im due in a week but it feels like I have been overdue for 3 years. I'm constantly tired and aggy. I get up to pee every 6 minutes because my daughter just loves to sit on my bladder. I'm so fucking horny all the time its annoying. I came to the kitchen to grab a jar of grape jelly with cucumbers because Its what I'm craving. On a normal day I wouldn't even dare touch this shit but apparently, my daughter loves to eat weird shit.

I am now currently sitting on the kitchen floor because the jar of jelly fell over and I sat on the floor to pick it up and now I can't get back up. I clearly didn't think this through. Good thing Elliot will be back from work soon. The clock shows that It's been 5 minutes!Where is he for fucks sakes? He should be here, I need to get up and grab a cucumber but I can't reach it and I can't reach my phone either. Fuckkkkkkkkkkk! why are you doing this to me baby girl? I'm gonna be so fat when you pop out your daddy won't want me anymore. It's difficult being pregnant and swollen then have your gorgeous Husband next to you attracting all kinds of beautiful women and you can't do anything about it because you're too weak and heavy to do the shit you would have if you weren't.

Will you please come out for mommy Ava? Please I hate being helpless. I am now Crying as I have been sitting here for 15 minutes and I need to pee. I hear the front door open and Elliot's boots clicking on the wooden floor.

"Kate baby!" he sounds tired

"Here in the kitchen"

"What the fuck babe? Are you okay? why are you sitting on the floor?" he sounds confused and concerned. He stoops down next to m

"Because of you asshole, Look what you did to me" I yell at his face

"Baby calm down, you need to watch you blood pressure, Here let me help you"

"Don't fucking touch me! Its your fault, I told you I didn't want a baby yet but you kept pushing for it. See what your daughter is doing to me, I can't even get up on my own for Fucks Sakes and I'm only twenty four. This is all your fault, You and your desire for babies and settling down and your fucking sperm too. What the fuck is wrong with your sperm why does it have to be so fucking potent! Why is this happening to me!, I'm not ready to be a mother, I'm know I'm selfish so what if I don't love our Ava as much I should" I'm now rambling and crying

"Babyyy... let me hold you and help you up" Elliot looks lost and I can tell his gauging my reaction

"Noo, Let me be" I snap, He joins me on the floor and he sits opposite of me

"Did you fall, why are you sitting here with a jar of jelly" He asks calmly

" I was craving jelly and cucumbers so I came here to get it and the jelly fell over and I sat down to pick it up and then I couldn't get back up" I whisper

"You clearly didn't think that through did you?" He says laughing. I scowl at him and his smile disappears.

"Baby I'm so sorry you feel this way or that I forced you into a pregnancy but I just wanted to be a father, I'm Thirty three for fucks sakes and I know my family constantly prayed for me to settle down which I did with you baby and I was so anxious to have babies with you because your my life Kate and I only want you to have my kids. I know you feel miserable and helpless but you're still my Beautiful sexy Kate and I love you even more than I have ever had. Our little girl will be beautiful just like her parents and she'll have our awesome blond hair and my blue eyes and everything will be more than perfect when she arrives you'll see. We and our family love her so much and even little Teddy can't resist kissing your bump because our daughter's beauty shines through. She makes us stronger and I know you'll be the best Mom in the world because you spoil her so much already." He says this while slowly reaching over and bringing me to sit between his legs.

"you'll think I'll make a good mother" I whisper hopefully

"I know you'll be the best mother baby, remember how you went shopping for Ava's cinderella blanket and refused to come home even though you were tired and you're feet was so fucking swollen and it was raining so fucking hard?" he says

"yes I was so exhausted that day I almost passed out" I whisper

"Remember how mad I was at you when you got back because I couldn't reach you? Remember what you said to me? I shake my head no.

"You said it was because it was the only set of Blanket left in the store and you'll be damned if our daughter didn't have it . You were relentless, I could tell how tired and weak you were that morning before I left for work, You feet were swollen even then but you didn't let that stop you, you went out there in the pouring rain and got our daughter her blanket. Not every woman would go out in that condition and do what you did for their unborn baby Kate. I was so pissed that you suffered to get a blanket that she wouldn't even use when she got to 6 months"

" Yea, I remember now, But I had to do it because those are the best type on Blankets to wrap a new born in, They are so soft and cushiony even you know that, I had to get it, it was almost out of stock" I say defending my actions

" I know baby and that made me love you even more if it were possible" he replies placing a kiss on my head". We sit like that for at least 3 minutes just holding each other.

"Elliot I need to pee, help me up please". I say, He lets out a laugh and carries me to our bedroom bathroom, then places me on the toilet and gives me some privacy. It still amazes me how strong he is. I know I weigh a ton but he lifts me so effortlessly it makes me feel small. I come out and find Elliot on the bed, He looks exhausted, I feel bad for him but I need him to fuck me, I'm so fucking horny. I make my way to the bed and join him running my hands down his body.

"UUhh baby I'm so tired, I don't even think I could get Elliot Jnr up right now" he moans

"Elliot you better turn over and fuck me right now or you will be sleeping on the couch for the next 2 weeks after I rape you " I threaten this makes him laugh but I'm too sexually frustrated to laugh with him. He's been treating me like glass ever since I started showing and Katherine Grey is no Glass!. He is still laughing so I pinch his ear forcefully which puts a stop to his laughter.

"I am not messing with you Elliot Trevelyn Grey you better get up and fuck me right now" I demand

"Yes ma'am, how do you want me?" He asks, his eyes dancing with amusement

"I want you to fuck me from behind" I say turning over and getting on all fours, poking my ass in the air for him to push inside me. Geez I am so ready and I feel my arousal almost running down my legs.

"Fuck baby, you're so wet, my Dick is so hard right now" he says with a very hoarse voice and I hear the telltale sound of his zipper.

"Hard and rough baby that's how I'm gonna give it to you" he says positioning his huge erection at my entrance.

"Yesssssssss" I scream as he slams into me without preamble. Boy He wasn't playing when he said Hard and Rough.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: In this chapter I will be writing a part of it in Teddy's Pov. I'm gonna write it in a full sentences because I know that writing it with kid's mind or vocabulary will make it confusing and unclear for you to read.

Chapter 13

Christian's Pov

It's been roughly Three months since the Phone call from husband #3 and nothing has happened. Ana has refused to talk to me about it and it's been driving me crazy. Although every thing has returned to normal, I don't like being kept in the dark about this but I think it's best not to push her when she is ready she will tell me. I'm glad that he didn't sexually abuse her or anything because she bled when I took her the first time. What I don't understand is why she won't talk about him or even say his name. I had Welch conduct a background check on him but nothing came up that would be a cause for alarm.

I am dragged out of my thoughts when Ana wakes and turns over to me.

"Hey" she smiles that breathtaking smile at me

"Hey baby. Have a good night sleep?"

"Of course, with you I always do"

"Ditto" I say smiling back at her and kissing her soft pink lips. I run my hands down her body and stroke her sex while nibbling on her neck.

"Christian" her voice is now filled with need

"Ana baby, I want you" I say rubbling her clit more forcefully. "Open your legs for me baby". she does and I lie in between her thighs hovering over her careful not to press my full weight on her now showing bump. I dip two fingers into her pussy, it's always hot and wet and deliciously tight. She was made for me, Her pussy for my cock and my heart for her.

"See what you do to me baby" I take her hand and place it on my cock so we can stroke it together through my pajama bottoms.

"Yes" she squeaks.

Do you want me inside you?" I tease

"Yes please" I sit up slightly and take her nightie off and throw it on the floor. She is now naked before me and as beautiful as ever. I pull down my Pajamas and my cock springs free. Damn boy, he is already throbbing at the sight of Ana's moist sex. I don't want to lie on top of her so I lay down behind her, her back to my front so my erection is pressed up on her ass.

"Christian" she says nervously and I can feel her rosebud clenching shut

"I'm not going to put it there baby relax, I want to be inside this" I whisper in her ear while circling my finger around her pussy entrance. She always gets nervous when I fuck her ass and we have only done it 3 times. The first time we did was on our honeymoon she was so nervous and scared to the extent that It made me feel like a rapist. I told her we didn't have to do it but she insisted so we went ahead. I know she enjoyed it as much as I did but she will always have reservations about that so that's why we have only done it thrice.

"Ready" I ask to make sure she has relaxed

"Yes, please I want you". I slide into her hot wet entrance and we both moan at the full tight feeling then I start to really move inside her.

Teddy's Pov

I wake up and stretch my body. My body hurts from playing too much with mommy and daddy. I'm thirsty and I want apple juice so I get down from my bed. Mommy and daddy still don't know that I can get out of my bed my myself now because I'm a big boy. I walk out of my room but not before I grab my superman blanket and my action figure woody from toy story. Mommy and Daddy always leave my door open so its easy for them to get to me at night. I need to wake Daddy so he can give me apple juice, He never says no to me like mommy does sometimes. I hate that word NO.

I walk to mommy and daddy's room and I hear strange noises coming from the room. I push open the door which they never lock because they want to get to me quickly If I call them at night.

Daddy is behind mommy and the bed is moving. I hear mommy saying "AH AHA AH Christian please" and I also hear Daddy saying "Oh Fuck Ana, Give it to me".

why is the bed moving so fast? I'm really thirsty and I want my apple juice now. I'm just about to ask when Daddy says "Come on Ana, Give it to me, Come for me baby".

Why is daddy not saying please? He and mommy always make me say please whenever I ask for something so why is he not saying please? Daddy and Mommy says its polite to say please and Thank you.

I'm about to ask for juice again when daddy says "THAT'S IT ANA, GIVE IT TO ME NOW, JUST LIKE THAT"

oh daddy is so silly if he doesn't say please mommy won't give it to him. I hate to see my daddy beg so I think I should help daddy to get mommy to give him whatever he's asking from her so I go and stand before mommy who has her eyes closed so she can't see me and daddy's head is thrown back and his eyes are closed too.

"Mommy pweeze giv it to daddy pweeeze? I ask and That's when mommy's eyes open and her mouth is open too. She looks like a cartoon which makes me giggle.

Ana's Pov

I'm on the brick of my orgasm when I hear a tiny voice say

"mommy pweeze giv it to daddy pweeez? OMG that is Teddy's voice. I open my eyes in shock and I see Teddy standing In front of me and he starts giggling. OMG our son just caught us in the act and that's when I register that Christian is still pumping into me.

"Christian get off me" I snap, pulling away from him and covering up my exposed breasts.

"What the fuck, baby what's wrong?" He asks confused and then he registers Teddy in the room and says "HOLY FUCK".

Christian's Pov

"I'm just about to explode inside of Ana when she snaps at me to get off her. What the fuck? Did I hurt her?

I quickly open my eyes and ask her what's going on and that is when I see Teddy standing in front of Ana with his blanket and his toy .

"HOLY FUCK". I am frozen with my dick still inside of Ana

"daddy you swa bad wor" Teddy spikes up

"Sorry son.. shit... what are you doing here?"

'I wa wapple use daddy"

"Teddy baby go get your swear jar daddy said a bad word" Ana pipes up nervously. Why is she asking him to get that. His tiny body can't carry that jar ever since we replaced it with a bigger one after the older one was filled to the brim with money.

'k" Teddy replies running out of our room. As soon as he leaves Ana gets up from the bed

"Where are you going?" I ask, I've got blue balls for fucks sakes

"What do you mean where am I going? Our son just caught us in the act, I can't believe this, of all the things to say, That's what you choose to say to me?" she snaps angrily before grabbing her nightie and slipping it on and walking into our bathroom locking the door. I can tell she is mortified.

Damn you son, couldn't you have waited for 30 more seconds. Damn my Dick is still hard and I've got a bad case of blue balls here. I can't help but let out a laugh this is one fucked up situation.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I will try and write more in Teddy's Pov and I'll also try to update more often.

Ana's Pov

I get out of the bathroom and head towards Teddy's room passing Christian who is still erect and looking frustrated but I don't care I'm not having sex with him now, the mood has officially been killed. Teddy is on his tippy toes trying to grab the huge swear jar on his dresser so I quickly walk over to him and stop him from knocking the jar over.

"baby I got it, you're gonna hurt yourself"

"no mommy, I wan yar get yar" he insists

"Theodore you'll get daddy to put money in the jar later, come on let's go eat breakfast first"

"no, yar now, daddy pu momey in yar now" he demands crossing his hands over his chest. Oh for pete's sakes why does he have to be so stubborn.

"Theodore let the jar go now" I reprimand him trying not to get angry

"But I want momey" He insists yelling

"Fine! go tell your daddy to give you money but you will leave the jar understand!" I snap

"yes mommy" he says contritely. I am so frustrated and embarrassed, I'm just gonna forget this ever happened and just move on. Hopefully Teddy doesn't remember anything about seeing his dad and mom in the throes of passion when he gets older. I need to keep busy so I go down the kitchen to make breakfast.

Just as I am putting the finishing touches on the waffles and bacon Christian comes down only in his pajama bottoms with Teddy sitting on his shoulders with the same amount of clothing on as his father.

"Mmmm breakfast smells great, I'm starving" Christian says while putting Teddy down on his highchair. He moves towards me and wraps his hands around me then buries his face in my neck kissing.

"You left me hanging" He whispers and I know he's pouting.

"Our son caught us Christian what do you expect, it was humiliating" I snap pulling away from him and placing Teddy's plate in front of him.

"Oh come on he didn't realize what we were doing, To him we were just cuddling, stop being so bashful"

"Can we just forget this happened " I spit

"Fine" he placates.

We take our seats and start eating our breakfast in silence, each of us momentarily getting up to provide Teddy with more syrup.

'Daddy...wan swrup" Teddy says breaking the silence

"No honey, you've had too much already" I say

"Buhh Buhh Daddy swrup " He demands yelling

"Fine just a little bit more" Christian says getting up

"Are you serious you can't just give him anything he asks for he didn't even say please!" I'm yelling now

"What the fuck Ana he wants more syrup to finish he's breakfast what's the big deal?" Christian is irritated now

"The big deal is that he's barely ate his waffles and he's just keeping them there to have a reason to ask for more syrup, you constantly giving him everything he asks for is turning him into a spoiled stubborn Brat"

"Fuck daddy" Teddy spikes up

"Don't say those words Theodore" we say in unison

"See will it hurt you to watch what you say around him" I yell

"You curse too don't get all fucking holy now" He snaps back at me

"I only curse because I'm around you" .

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean" he spits. I don't reply, I just walk over to where Teddy is sitting wrestling with his waffle and unbuckle him and place him on the ground.

"I'll take him and give him a bathe" Christian pikes up

"No I got him"

" Will you just let me take him, why are you being so fucking argumentative" He's mad now

"Will you just watch your fucking language for Pete's Sakes

We are so caught up in our argument that we don't even realize that Teddy has walked over to where Christians Blackberry is ringing and has picked up the phone.

Teddy's Pov

I'm mad mommy won't let daddy gimme more syrup. I hate it when mommy says no to me, Daddy never says no and that's why I asked him instead of mommy. Mommy and Daddy are so busy talking loudly that they don't know when daddy's phone starts to ring, so I walked over and press the button that daddy always presses and put it to my ear.

"weyo"

'Teddy it's Grandpa Carrick can you put your daddy on the phone"

"No, Daddy and mommy talk"

"Theodore just give Daddy his phone"

"wanpa Daddy and Mommy talk woud and say Fuck and they Fuck an an an wan swrup and mommy say no and daddy say fuck an an an Fuck wanpa, Mommy no wan come for daddy"

"Theodore those are bad words we don't say them, Now put your daddy on the phone"

"Buh Wanpa wistin..." Daddy walks over to me and takes his phone from me.

Christian's Pov

I walk over to Teddy and snatch my phone from him. I'm so fucking pissed at Ana right now

"Grey" I snap

"For fucks sakes Son, You should watch your language around your son, It's Not healthy for you 20 months old boy to curse" He reprimands me

"I'm sorry Dad, I'll fix it, why were you calling?"

'Kate's gone into labor son y'all should get over here to the hospital Your brother is going crazy" He says

"We'll be there in a few" I say then hang up

"Anastasia, Kate has gone into labor we need to head over to the hospital, Elliot is going crazy".

"Oh crap, we still need to take a shower " She says shockingly.

"Here I'll give him a bath and you go get ready" I offer and start walking towards the stairs but Ana is still standing on the same spot.

"Are you coming Ana?'

"Fuck mommy jus come for daddy alwedy"

"Theodore!" we yell in unison. why the fuck does my son have a potty mouth this age? I need to talk to him about this shit


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kate's Pov

I've been in labor for only an hour but these damn contractions makes it feel like days. I'm hot, irritated, mad, happy and tired all at the same time. The only person I want to see right now is my daughter and Ana, I need my best friend by my side. Oh fuck, Another contraction. I squeeze the shit of out Elliot's hands but I don't care.

"Babe can you please let up the grip" He says cautiously when I have ridden out the contraction.

"What did you say?" I spit

"Nothing babe" He squirms when I give him a death glare

"Oh no Elliot mother fucking Trevelyan Grey, don't you dare open your pretty mouth and fucking tell me to let up you fucking asshole, this is your fault, You're so fucking lucky right now that I'm tired or I would kick your ass out this door, Do you want me to squeeze your balls instead of your hands MOTHER FUCKER HUHHHHH,? FUCKING ANSWER ME?.." I am hit with another contraction.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean that" I apologize Elliot looks so scared and I am sure he doesn't know what to do with me.

"It's Okay baby I understand, I love you" he says kissing my forehead

"Baby please go get Ana, your Mom and my mom I want them here" I plead

"Okay, i'll be right back baby"

Dr Greene enters just as Elliot leaves and check me again, She is with another female doctor beside her.

"Okay Kate, you're almost fully dilated, you will be pushing at any moment now"

"Wait, I want my husband, Grace my mom birdie and Ana to be here when I do"

"OKay as long as you're comfortable having them here" she assures me

Ana's Pov

When we arrived at the hospital, Carrick, Grace, Kate's parents: Stanton and Diana, Ethan and Mia were inside the waiting so we joined them. Teddy ran over to where his Grandpa was sitting and climbed unto his lab. All we know is that Kate is acting crazy and that she almost ready to push. We were sitting for only about 5 minutes before Elliot came in and asked me, Grace and Kate's mother Diane to join them. We sprang out of our seats and walked hastily behind him.

When we entered, Kate was sweating and Dr Green with there with another Doctor who will be assisting her.

"What the fuck took you so long, I missed you" she snapped at Elliot as soon as she saw us.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm here now" He apologized

"Ana Thank God you're here, do you have a blunt knife" she asked me with a seriousness

"No Kate, I don't but you're doing Great" I said walking over to her and stroking her hair trying to calm her down.

"Ana I'm gonna cut off his balls, why does he have to be so potent" she cried

"I don't know Katie but you're gonna push soon and once you hold your beautiful daughter, You forget the pain I promise"

"Grace I'm gonna divorce your son" Kate Cried

"Honey, I am sure you will change your mind when Ava gets here" Her voice was calm and soothing but there was a hint of amusement there too.

"Elliot you horny bastard, see what you did to me? Why are you so potent. I am so gonna divorce your ass when I'm done having this baby you handsome bastard. I love you so much" she is crying and Elliot looks torn, he is confused and scared.

"Calm down horny, please stop threatening your husband" Diane scolded her daughter mildly.

"Okay Kate push when you're ready" Dr Greene announced

"Baby I'm sorry, I don't wanna cut off your balls, I love you please hold my hand"

"Of course babe, I love you more" Elliot said while resuming his place at Kate's side and holding her hand.

Kate's Pov

I pushed Two more times then I heard the piercing cry coming from my baby girl. Apgar was 9 and she was born on Saturday April 4th at 2:23 pm. she was beautiful and pink with blond hair.

I look around and grace, my mom and Ana have tears in their eyes. I look at my handsome husband and he's eyes are filled with tears of joy and Happiness. He kisses me and our daughter Ava on the forehead.

"I'm proud of you baby, you did great and I love you and our beautiful daughter" He says

"I love you too daddy" I respond kissing his lips.

"do you wanna hold her" I ask

"Yes, come to daddy baby girl" he says taking her from me. I love them both so much.

Elliot passes the baby to my mom and goes to tell the others that its okay to come in and see me.

It was getting pretty late around 7pm but Everyone was so happy and my room was full with gifts, flowers and balloons. It made me feel loved and cherished. Ava has met all her family and we're all laughing at a joke Elliot made about me and how crazy I was during labor. Everyone got to hold her even Christian but Teddy and he threw a Tantrum and begged me to let him hold his baby Ava but I assured him he would once she was older and so he conceded and gave her a kiss. It was so cute and he was extremely happy when she opened her blue eyes and gazed at him.

"Wantie Kaye i see eyes" he said proudly running over to me and climbing on my bed. That was the first time she has opened her eyes and everyone oohed and ahhed that Teddy got the little girl to look at him. Grace was holding Ava when thus happened.

"Wantie kaye, wea Aba come flom? Teddy asked putting a stop to all conservations

"Um baby maybe you should your daddy, Christian answer your son" I directed he question away from me

"Daddy wea Aba come flom? he asks raising an eyebrow

"Yea bro, I never understood the process" Elliot teased

"Elliot I believe you are fully aware of the process, hence Ava" Christian snapped

"Daddy, wansa me" Teddy is getting impatient

"well um son, look.." before Christian could answer Teddy cut him off and said

"it wen you sway come for me Ana?" he asked curiously

The whole room was silent for a good 25 seconds before everyone one erupted in laughter Even my Dad was laughing but Ana and Christian weren't.

"THEODORE RAYMOND GREY YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE" Ana yelled before burying her face in her hands.

"buh mommy, you din giv it to daddy, so you in tuble, I din nada" he said arguing then holding me for dear life

"Okayyyyy, That's our cue, we really need to head back home" Christian piped up, Prying Teddy away from me although he put up a good fight.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: I edited Ava's birthday to April 4th so that Teddy's can be on May 24th. If you guys have any ideas or requests please leave them in the review section thank you. Reminder Teddy's Pov is in full sentences so It can be easier for you guys to understand.

Chapter 16

Grace's Pov

Theodore is getting out of control, I have no idea how such a young boy could be so troublesome and smart. He sees and knows everything and he never hesitates to share sometimes a little to much. Ana and Christian are going to have to look out for him a lot more than usual because he is just too much. Tomorrow he is turning 2 which means double trouble. We are going over to Christian's and Ana by 2 PM for the Birthday party, I can't wait to talk to both of my sons about their derogatory language and manners. Last week when we all gathered at Elliot and Kate's house for dinner, I challenged them not to curse in front of my Grandchildren and it was going good until we decided to play jeopardy, all hell broke loose, I haven't heard so much cursing ever in my life, It was as if a group of drunken perverted pirates were having a hoedown. I was so embarrassed and angry at the two grown men I raised could be so immature. Teddy made $720 for his swear jar that night, and boy was he a happy boy. He made me keep track of each curse word that escaped from his father's and uncle's mouth. Hopefully their behavior will change after we talk tomorrow.

Christian's Pov

It's 9:07 AM when I open my eyes. I'm wrapped around my beautiful wife who is still sound asleep. My head is on her neck and my arm is draped over her breasts. Mmmmmmmm Breasts, they have gotten bigger and fuller as she is in her 6 month if pregnancy. I love the way they bounce up and down when is fucking her, Tis a sight to behold. I can't wait till my baby girl arrives so I get to taste breast milk again. mmmmmmm Breast milk, It tastes awesome I wonder if the crack whore cared for me the way Ana cared for Theodore. Speaking of Theodore I can't believe that my boy its 2 already, he is growing up so fast which means we have to be extra careful about what Ana and I do and say, He is a smart boy and he catches on quick but then again he's my son so he is supposed to. Ana and I wanted to wake him up this morning by singing him a birthday day song so I guess it's time to get up before he wakes.

I run my hands over Ana's bump and then proceed upwards towards her awesome tits. I pull down the neck line of her nightie and begin to suckle on her breast while fondling the other one gently. She stirs and pries on eye open then shakes her head at me a smile playing on her lips.

"mmm Good Morning Mrs Grey" I murmur through a mouth full of breast

"Morning to you too Mr Grey, Is this my new wake up call because I like" she leers

"Mmmhhh this and also this.." I say lowering my hand to her sex and stoking her

"Oh I really really like" she moans

"I know, But we should get up and go wish our son a happy birthday before he wakes" I release her breast from my mouth and her nipples are erect.

"mmm you're so cruel, why would you stop" she pouts

"I'll continue later I promise but we have something to do first" I say sitting up. "Up you get Mrs Grey, Our son is 2 today"

She gets up from the bed and and pulls her nightie back up then heads into the bathroom and closes the door. Damn her ass definitely bigger and I like the way it shakes when she walks and how perfect and plump her ass looks when I'm fucking her from behind. Even her hips are Broader, She is so sexy, I'm gonna have to keep her knocked up but why is she closing the door, She's my wife for fucks sakes. I get up turn the knob but it doesn't budge.

"Baby why would you lock the door, open it"

"No wait, I'm peeing"

"So what, just open the door I need to brush my teeth"

"Not yet, I need to pea first"

"Open the door for fucks sakes Anastasia, You're my wife"

'Hold on" she calls. I wait and then hear the sound of her peeing, she keeps stopping and resuming it's funny.

"Why aren't you letting it all go?" I ask

"Because I know, Your listening and my pee is shy so I won't come out all at once"

"shy, what the fuck, how can your pee be shy" I laugh. I hear her flush the toilet and wash her hands before she opens the door

"You can come in now" she has her attractive blush on her face, she is so cute.

We brush our teeth side by side, I finish before her so I walk over to the toilet and pull my dick out and to pee. I look over at her and she has a blush on her face and I know she is trying not to look at me pee, she tries to sneak a peek at me from the corner of her eyes and looks down immediately when our eyes lock, her flush gets deeper, I finish and flush the toilet then go over to the sink and wash my hands while she applies her moisturizer to her face.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I tease

"umm..err..I wasn't... I didn't..." she stutters, she is mortified

"I'm just teasing baby, Let's go wish our son a happy birthday" I walk over to her and kiss her then lead her to Teddy's room. We walk in and Teddy is starting to stir which means he is about to wake so we are right on time.

Teddy's Pov

I wake up and Mommy and Daddy are standing over my bed. They sing happy birthday song to me and I smile. I love Mommy and Daddy and I know they love me too. I reach my hands out to them and Daddy pulls me up and kisses me all over and Mommy does the same too.

"Happy Birthday baby boy" Mommy says and gives me a kiss on my lips.

"gain mommy" I say then pucker my lips like daddy does and she gives me another kiss. I look over at Daddy and he's smiling at us.

"shee Daddy mommy gim kissie"

"I see son but she kisses me too" he says and turns mommy's face and mommy kisses him. unf I am not happy, I only want mommy to kiss me , Only me because everyone says I'm handsome. Mommy and Daddy start laughing and I know because I have a pouty face.

"noda Kissie mommy" I demand

"Of course, anything for the birthday boy" mommy gives me another kiss

"What about me?" Daddy asks

"No more kissing games behave yourself daddy, we don't wanna upset our birthday boy, do we Ted?" she kisses me again.

"mmmmhhmm" I shake my head No and now it's Daddy's turn to pout. Mommy flicks daddy's lips and I giggle daddy is so funny.

"Come on let's go get you a birthday Breakfast" mommy says carrying me on her side so that I don't hurt sissy. I look at Daddy behind me and give him a smile, HA I get the last kiss because I'm Theodore Grey and I am Handsome.


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while now but school has started and I'm just trying to settle first. i'll Try to update at least once a week. Also, don't forget to send it any requests you have in the review section.

Chapter 17

Elliot's POV

Oh for fucks sakes "Kate You need to hurry up, Baby please were already late" I yell gently trying not to wake Ava who is asleep in my arms. Kate has been in the shower for 35 minutes now. Ever since a 7 weeks ago when Ava arrived, Kate has been obsessed with losing "baby weight" that isn't even there anymore. I made a very huge mistake once by telling her how much i love her ass and now that its bigger and she flipped. Boy! was that a foolish move, I never heard the end of it. To me, she is till sexy, and I absolutely love that she is now curvier. Her boobs and ass is so much more voluptuous and I definitely love the way it bounces when were fucking. Gosh I am horny now,Is it bad to have an erection when holding your 7 weeks old sleeping daughter? Oh Fuck Me If she doesn't come down in the next 10 minutes I'm gonna go up there and drag her down.

I put Ava into her crib and go up to see what's holding kate up. I walk into our bedroom and find her in her walk-in closet on her knees, bent over, face down, ass up in only her panties and Bra and all i can think of is ramming my dick inside her. Oh Fuck I'll never tame this erection before we arrive at Christian's for Teddy's birthday.

"Kate we really should start going" I snap

"Hold on five more minutes please"

"What the fuck are you looking for anyways?"

"My pink louboutin shoes, have you seen them?"

"No. just hurry up goddam it". God her ass looks so fucking delicious right now.

"Just five more minutes please" she says sliding her head further more under the shoe rack. Exasperated, I walk out and go lay on the bed .

It's been more than Five minutes now for Fucks sakes, she is she still doing

"KATE!" No answer

"Baby" No answer

"KATHERINE" No answer

"KATE I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THAT CLOSET RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA CARRY YOU OUT OF THERE AND RAM MY DICK SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT THE ONLY PERSON WHO COULD PULL IT OUT WILL BE CROWNED THE NEXT KING ARTHUR"

"Ewww you're so nasty Elliot I can't believe you just said that" she runs out of the closet with a shocked expression on her face and her shoes in her hands. Oh Shit those are her "Fuck Me" shoes, But every pump Kate owns are 'Fuck me' shoes.

"You better believe baby, I wanna fuck your ass so much" we have never tried Anal sex before but we have used butt plugs on her honeymoon. Kate has reservations about having my dick in her ass, I don't know why, She has never tried Anal sex before and I want to be the one she will share that before.

"Eww Elliot that's disgusting" she scrunches up her nose in the most sexist adorable way. Kate has A lot of sex appeal, When we first I'll admit that all I could think about was fucking her, And I could tell she was a tease, boy can this woman tease it up. Her body suggests that she has a Lot of sex but she has only been with 7 guys by the age of 21 so I wouldn't consider her a slut. She really doesn't fancy performing oral sex on someone but she never fails to suck me off completely and Boy she knows how to give head.

I laugh " You never know how much you'll like it unless we try babe" I say sitting up and taking her shoes from her hands and pulling her down to the bed.

"Elliot" she says shyly trying to push me off her

"I know you'll like it" I leer

"Have you done that before?" she asks tentatively

"Yes, but it doesn't matter, Your ass is the only one I wanna fuck and of course that delicious pussy" I say pushing my erection into her suggestively.

"Where's Ava?" she tries to change the subject

"I put her back in her crib, why don't you want to do it?" I ask

"Don't we have to go? " she asks again attempting to switch the conversation

"Answer the question baby and we'll go?

"Because..I don't know... You're so big... and.. I don't know.. I'm scared having your dick in my ass... Its gonna hurt". She is nervous and her voice is squeaky, I get where she's coming from, I mean I'm just a shy of 10 inches.

"We'll go slow baby, I won't hurt you, But i'll promise you're gonna love it Baby" I reply lowering my lips to hers and ravishing her mouth.

"Fuck I want you baby" I say placing butterfly kisses down her neck

"Elliot we don't have time for that" she replies Huskily, I Know I'm getting to her

"Just suck me then" I counter

"Elliot, we don't have..."

"Are you denying me?

"No, It's just.."

"No excuses, Suck me baby please" I pout I know I look sexy pouting and kate can't resist "The pout"

"Fine" I get off her then sit up and she gets on her knees and pulls her gorgeous hair back. I unzip my fly and pull out my rock hard erection from my pants.

"Take your Bra off baby I wanna see your tits" fuck they are huge, I've always wanted to taste her milk but I know that she'll think I sunk down to a lower level of pervertedness which i'll admit that I have ever since I met her. I Take my cock in my hand and start stroking, her pupils dilate and her breathing gets harsher. She loves to see me masturbate and I know it turns her own big time.

If I want her to suck me off All I have to do is to start stroking my self and she'll want to take over.

She leans forward and takes me in her mouth, she swirls her tongue around the tip several times then tickles that sensitive spot below the back of my huge shaft and fuck me I know I'm so gonna come in no time. Fuck, she go on and deep throats me several times and I am ready to come.

"Fuck Kate... Baby..yes,, that's it... suck me..." I grunt

"mmmmmm" she moans

"I'm so gonna cum baby.. oH fuck...you milk me so good baby.. shit" I say removing my hands from where they have been cradling her head and lay back on the bed.

"I'm gonna cum baby.. in ..your. mouth.."

"MMMMMMM" She moans her approval

She deep throats me two more times and I shoot my release into her mouth and she laps all of it off and swallows.

"Holy Shit baby" I lift my head a little and she her licking her lips

"Have I sucked you senseless Mr Grey? You taste so Fucking good" she says getting up from her knees and climbing on top of the bed , straddling my waist.

"Fuck baby I can't even move right now" I say pulling her down to me and trying to kiss her

"No Elliot, you just came in my mouth"

"I don't give a fuck You're my wife and I want to kiss you, C'mere" I say before crashing my lips to hers and thrusting my tongue into her mouth. I move my hands to her waxed pussy and slide her panties to the side , Oh Fuck Me she is wet, I want to fuck her so much. I start stroking her clit and I can feel her hot and throbbing. Fuck I'm hard again.

"mmm.. Elliot ..we can't, there isn't enough time" she pants

"I need to make you come baby" I want to reciprocate

"No Elliot, I really need to get dressed, You're gonna drag me out once were done, I won't have enough time to finish

"I want into your pussy baby let me" I say grabbing my cock and positioning it at the entrance of her tight wet tight pussy. Just as I am about to slide into to her then bam Ava starts crying

"Fuck!" I mutter, why couldn't she nap for 15 more minutes

"You need to get her daddy" Kate giggles getting off me and fixing her panties back into place. She slides down further and kisses the tip of my shaft and tucks me back into my pants.

"You can take care of me later tonight" she says before sashaying into our bathroom.

Oh BABY YOU Don't even need to ask, I will fuck that pussy tonight. I get up from the bed and fixing my shit and go to get my blue eyed blond princess, Boy does she know how to cockblock.

Within the next 45 minutes we arrive at Christian's house and I start unloading Teddy's birthday gift with the help of sawyer while Kate carries Ava out of the car but before she walks through the door I grab her and whisper in her ear:

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard and long tonight that you'd think I hate your pussy" then walk back to get the other gifts but not before I see her mouth drop open in shock gaping at me. Oh Yes KATHERINE KAVANAUGH speechless, What a wonderful sight to behold.

**_what do you guys think about Charlie Hunnam and Dakota Johnson as Ana and Christian? personally i think it;s a horrible choice that is not how I pictured them at all but hey! what can we do. _**

**_To me Kellan Lutz is my Elliot and Blake lively of Amber Head is my Kate? What do you guys think?_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Mia's POV

Ethan and I just got back from Teddy's birthday. I love my nephew so much and I can't wait to plan Ava's first birthday party. She is getting so big, it wont be long before she starts walking. I hope that someday I would be able to have babies and get to plan their parties. Ethan and I haven't discuss about our future in full detail but we do hint at it. I'm stupidly in love with Ethan and I can't wait to carry our baby.

We have come a really long way, we've broken up twice and have gotten back together. I'm glad that we are still together now. He had reservations at first about us being a couple because he thinks it is kind of incest-ish for us to be together. I knew he found me attractive which made it even harder for me to figure out why he always eluded me. He was hot and cold towards me, One minute he was looking at me like he wanted to devour me and the next he's acting like I'm his little sister. It was so fucking frustrating.

He was the first guy I ever chased and I did not like that feeling. It made me feel like an attention digger and a whore because the roles had always been reversed. He turned me down for about five times even though I was subtle in my approach. It was when I eventually gave up hope that Ethan and I could ever be anything more that he finally asked me out on a date.

I remember everything about that night. He was a perfect gentleman to me and he held the held the doors for me and even gave me his jacket to cover myself so I wouldn't catch a cold. He confessed to me that he couldn't control himself around me and that I always catch him off guard so he tried to stay away and it was making him miserable. That was the happiest day of my life and I can never forget the way he kissed me goodnight and the door.

"I had a really great time tonight Ethan"

"Me too Mia, we're definitely gonna do this again, shit what are you doing tomorrow"

"I don't know about tomorrow, I have to go somewhere with Lily " I lied, I figured I should make him work for it for making me wait all this while. I will not be easy anymore.

"Fuck what about the day after tomorrow" he sounded hopeful

"Let me get back to you on that" I replied coolly but I was nothing but cool. I was giggly and cheery on the inside. I finally got him where I wanted him

"You're killing me here baby please" He pouted

"We'll see Ethan, Thanks for tonight"

"No thank YOU for tonight" he said coming closer.

He leaned forward and propped his left hand on the side of the door and lowered his head and bent his knees do that he was hovering over my mouth. Slowly he pressed his lips to mine and held it there for about four seconds then I felt his tongue brush up on my lower lip then he pulled it between his teeth and tugged slightly causing a slight moan to erupt from me and I opened my mouth to him then he thrust his tongue inside my mouth. He tasted of the fine wine we had at dinner and I couldn't resist. Our tongues were stroking and dancing in a very erotic way, I could feel myself getting wet. ETHAN FUCKING KAVANAGH WAS A DAMN GOOD KISSER. I stepped closer to him so we were flush against each other and I felt his erection against me, He slipped his right leg between my thighs so that my sex was on his leg. He growl escape from him as I ground myself against him and just when he started to lower his hand toward my behind I pulled away breaking our kiss.

"Oh Fuck me Mia, What are you doing to me"? He rasped

"I was kissing you back" I giggled

"More like making love to my mouth baby" He kissed me once more

"Good Night Ethan"

"Good Night Mia" I stepped away from him and opened the door then stepped inside and turned around to see Ethan staring at me

"You can go now" I giggled

"Just making sure you make it through the door baby"

"Well Mr Kavanagh as you can see, I am safely inside" I batted my eyelashes at him

"MMMmmmm That you are baby, Have a good night sleep" He smiled that glorious panty dropping smile at me and turned around and walked way with his left hand rubbing the nape of his neck. Fuck he is so hot, I'm gonna have good dreams tonight. I walked in and and My dad was up waiting for me in the leaving room, Gosh I hope he didn't see that.

We went out for about A month before I finally gave in and slept with him after many torturous teasing sessions. He was the third Person I've slept with and boy he was so big. He was a good 9 inch and he knew how to use it. I had 3 times the number of orgasms I've ever experienced the two times I had sex and they were intense. That was the week He moved out of Kate's apartment and settled in his 3 bedroom apartment. Ethan's parents are loaded so of course the place was very expensive and heavily furnished.

I was sitting in the living room watching Ace Ventura Pet Detective while Ethan dragged the last his luggage to his room from where had been laying on the back of the couch.

"that's the last of bag, I'll unpack later" He said sitting down next to me on the plush couch and throwing his hand over my shoulder.

"Oh I fucking love Jim Carrey" he said laughing out loud

"I know, he's definitely the funniest guy ever" I added

We snuggled and watched more movies then We went out and bought some groceries. I made us dinner while he worked out for a while in his gym, I went over and informed him that dinner would be ready in 10 minutes so he should rap up. He showered and changed into his pajamas and a white T-shirt then we ate together in the living room sitting on his Persian rug and talking. He cleaned up while I used the restroom. When I came back out Ethan was laying on the couch and and I walked over to him and he moved over so I was sitting beside him.

"I should get going, It's pretty late" I looked at my watch and it read 10:39 PM

"mmm, I don't want you to leave, stay with me tonight" He said sitting up slightly so he could kiss my neck

"I don't have any extra clothes" I said turning my head so he could get a better access

"I'll go out and buy you something early tomorrow, stay with me tonight please baby" he pulled me down to him so I was laying on top of him on the couch and he attacked my mouth, kissing me hard.

"E..ETHAN" I moan

"I want you Mia, please baby" He said trailing open mouth kisses down my neck as his hands lowered to my ass an grabbing a handful pushing me into his erection.

"Ethan, wait.. Umm" I was loosing the battle

"I... want... you... baby" he said between kisses

"Yes" I squeaked

He carried me to his room bridal style and laid me gently on his bed. He pulled his T-shirt over his head revealing his very toned abs and leaned down and kissed me again. He undressed me slowly until I was only in my panties making sure that every part of my body was kissed and squeezed before he removed his Pajama pants and his erection sprung free WOW!

I didn't realize I was staring until he said

"Yes baby I'm a big boy and you're gonna take all of it" I swallowed. Oh Boy!

He reached over to his bedside drawer and Grabbed a foil Packet then settled between my legs. Slowly he slipped my pink lace panties of me and spread my legs further.

"Fuck Mia, You're so beautiful, So pink, So wet" he rasped while staring at my hairless pussy. "I need to taste you baby" he slipped one finger into me and I moaned clenching down on his finger.

"Oh fuck baby you're so tight, do you want me to lick you?" He was pumping his fingers harder now

"Yes" I squeaked

"Yes what baby tell me" he inserted a second finger. Fuck I'm gonna explode

"Please Ethan please"

"Tell me or I won't give it to you"

"Please lick me" I said in a hushed tone

"Lick what baby" Damn Him

"My pussy Ethan please" I snapped, He was torturing me. He let out a cocky laugh before lowering his head and devouring me. BOY Ethan Kavanagh could EAT! he brought me two Orgasms with his expert tongue and fingers. After coming down from my second orgasm he slid into me then fucked me very hard till we exploded together then he held me and I feel asleep a very satisfied but sore girl in his arms.

Ana's POV

Teddy's birthday was a blast, Carrick, Grace, Elliot, Kate, Ava, Ethan, Mia, Grandpa Trevelyan Grandma Trevelyan and Ray were all present. Even Sophie Taylor's daughter came, everyone was happy and Teddy was extremely hyper about all the gifts he received. My mom couldn't make it but she did send her gift and birthday wishes to Teddy. I hate that she always lets bob dictate everything and she doesn't even ask him to compromise but I'm used to it. I was never and will never be first in her life and I'm okay with that. I'm just happy that I still have a mom. Teddy had way too much sugar for my liking but Elliot convinced me to let have live a little as it was his birthday. Christian had to threaten to take away his toys if he didn't calm down and sleep which made him cry and then resulted to Christian having to cuddle with him and tell him adventure scary stories before he went to bed.

Kate was looking very fit and beautiful today in her nude dress and Pink Louboutins, You would hardly believe she just had a baby 7 weeks ago. She was very motivated to get back her body and she has succeeded. Her body is even more gorgeous now that her breasts are bigger and fuller and her hips are broader. Her curves definitely make her more gorgeous. I can't wait till three months when Phoebe arrives so can get my body back.

Ava is growing up really fast, her eyes are getting bluer each day and her hair is very blond, she definitely has Elliot's attractive curls. It is fascinating how Elliot the manwhore and Kate the bosslady as Christian calls her are raising their child. If someone told me that Elliot and Kate would calm down and Have a baby, I would bet everything I have against it.

Mia and Ethan are really really invested in each other now, It's great to see them together after the on and off relationship of two years. I think that very soon they will get married because they seemed really hot on each other. Now that Ethan is 26 and almost settled and has his own place which is pretty big for a Bachelor and car, He would definitely be thinking about marriage proposal. Mia also is now working at a catering company and soon she will be starting her own business, I think it is safe to say she will not opposed to marrying Ethan very soon.

Exciting things are also happening for My dad Ray. He has a girlfriend and they have been going put for a month now, he didn't come along with her because he didn't want to make things awkward but I wish she tagged along. I am intrigued to find out who has gotten Ray Steele out of his shell and back into the dating life. All I know is that her name is Allison Mchugh and she is 37. She has been divorced from 4 years now and has one daughter Maia. Of course once I told Christian he conducted a background check and it came out clean She divorced her husband because he cheated on her with her sister Kerry Mchugh.

I am dragged away from my thoughts when my phone rings

"Hello" I answered without looking at the screen

"Anastasia, don't hang up please, just hear me out"

"Morton" I whisper in horror. What does he wants now?


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: sorry guys I haven't updated for so long. I considered giving up on the story as I have so much to do before December comes, College is kicking my ass. So here's a little chapter to hold you guys over. I might stop writing I don't know depends on the amount of feedback I receive. **

**Be sure to tell me what you want to happen between Ana and Morton and I'll pick the best idea. Thanks for reading**

Chapter 19

"Morton" I whisper in horror , what does he want now?

"Anastasia please hear me out don't hand up please, I wanna make things right between us please"

I am incoherent. What do I say, what do I do? should I hear him out?

"Ana..Anastasia are you there?

"Why?"

"I Just told you Anastasia I want a chance to apologize and make things right between us. Please just consider this, You can meet me anywhere you want please"

"How did you get my number ? I accuse

"It doesn't matter please Anastasia give me a chance"

I am just about to reply when I hear the bedroom door open which indicates that Christian has come into the bedroom. Oh Crap

"I have to go, please don't call me again" I whisper then hang up

"Who were you talking to baby?" Christian comes over to me and wraps his hands around me as I stand gazing at my reflection on the dresser mirror

"No one, Just thinking out loud" I squeak "Is Teddy asleep?" I ask to change the subject

"Ugh yes, He is such a handful Its exhausting but I wouldn't want him any other way"

"I know, just imagine how much trouble he'll be when he gets older" i giggle

"hopefully when this one arrives he'll calm down a bit" he says while rubbing my protruding belly.

"I can't wait for our daughter to arrive Mrs Grey" Christian lean down ans starts nuzzling my neck

"Ditto Mr Grey" I purr

"I love how your body changes when you're pregnant baby" he says as his hand sneaks up to my front and pulls my night robe open before massaging my breasts. "look how full your breasts are, you are beautiful Anastasia" he continues

Just as Christian starts to sleep the night gown off my body my phone rings. I snap out of my trance and reach over to get my phone, I recognize the number, its Morton's. Oh no! what should I do?. Before I could think of anything else, I press end, rejecting the call.

"who was that?" Christian asks suspiciously, releasing my neck

"I don't know, don't stop" I whine trying to distract him

"then why did you tense up?

"I just told you I didn't know"

"I'm not a fool Anastasia, I can tell when you're lying to me" he's agitated now

"Are we seriously gonna argue about this" I huff stepping away from him and fixing my robe back into place.

"We're not arguing, I'm asking you a question" his voice gets louder

"what's you're problem Christian? I just told you I don't fucking know!"

"DON'T FUCKING CURSE AT ME AND STOP LYING TO ME!" Christian is completely furious

"I'm going to bed". Christian doesn't reply he picks up my phone and starts scrolling.

Christian's POV

Who fuck is calling her at this time of the night and why is she avoiding my fucking questions? I hate being kept in the dark so take her phone and scroll to the phone call history. Before I can figure out the area code my petite pregnant wife starts hopping around trying to snatch the phone from me.

"Hey give me my damn phone back Grey, I don't invade your privacy!" she Yells, trying to snatch her phone away from me but it's to no avail as I am way taller than her and she is 6 months pregnant and can't jump higher or should I say hop higher.

"Calm the fuck down Anastasia, YOU'RE GONNA HURT YOURSELF" I glare

"Give me back my phone" she screeches

Just as I am about to reply the phone rings again and Anastasia really goes crazy, hitting me with her little fists trying to Grab the phone.

I quickly grab both her hands in one of mine and pin them behind her so that her back is pressed up against me and she can't kick me this way.

"Christian Grey let me go now, Don't treat me like a fucking child you arsehole!" she screeching and screaming like a banshee, If she weren't carrying my child I'd put her over my knee and spank her senseless for acting like a brat right now.

I connect the call and before I can ask who the fuck the fucker is they start rambling

"Anastasia please, I just want one meeting, that's all I'm asking for, you choose the time and place?"

"Who the fuck are you ? I bellow but I don't get an answer as he person hangs up on me.

What they fuck just happened? why the fuck is a man trying to meet her?

"Who the fuck was that ANASTASIA, I WON'T FUCKING ASK YOU AGAIN?" NOW I'M FUCKING LIVID

"Morton" she whispers meekly

"WHY THE FUCK IS THAT PRICK CALLING YOU" I ROAR and I can feel her tense up. All I can see now is red, red as in crimson, crimson as in blood I'M ABOUT TO KILL A MOTHERFUCKER!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Christian's POV

"Christian Calm down, this is exactly why I didn't tell you! I don't need you going thermonuclear on me right now, I already refused to see him so I don't understand why you're yelling at me now" Ana snaps

"You should have fucking told me the moment you recognized his fucking voice!" I retort

"I just realized that a few minutes ago!" She is yelling now, at me? I'm trying to protect her and she has the fucking nerve to yell at me?

"You should have come to me that few minutes ago!"

"I don't even understand why we're arguing about this right now, I already told you that I won't see him, I'm pregnant for fuck sakes, I won't put myself in that type of danger so just fucking drop it "

"Don't talk to me that way Anastasia !, What did he say?" I demand

"I told you he wanted to meet but I refused can you just let this go please I'm tired, I don't wanna argue"

"Go to bed"

"Where are you going? Aren't you coming to bed Christian?" she's whining now

"No, I have things to take care of, Go to bed Anastasia, I won't ask again" I need to take care of Morton, He could be a threat and I don't but this mild meeting shit one bit.

"Christian No, don't do anything stupid please, come to bed with me please" I know what she is trying to do, she's trying to distract and Ii's not working, I need to solve this shit once and for all. I need to protect my family. No one is gonna hurt my babies or my errant wife

"No Anastasia go to bed, I'm not asking" I glare at her then leave before she pulls the puppy eyes.

I walk into my study and call Taylor and Sawyer. I from them of the situation and tell them to be on the lookout for Morton. If he is in Seattle the he definitely will try to make contact with Anastasia, Carla or someone else.

"Oh and Sawyer make sure all calls, emails, Texts, mails are screened, No excuses"

"Yes, sir" he answers

"Will that be all sir" Taylor pipes up

"Yes" I snap. I've got a headache from pulling at my hair so bad, two more years and I'd be bald.

I wonder what Morton really wants. He hasn't been in touch since Ana was a teen and now all of a sudden he's interested in making amends? Bullshit! He wants something. Ana still hasn't told me what he did to her to make her want to leave her mother and go live with her step dad. I know it must have been bad for her and Probably Carla didn't care enough to protect her daughter. I've lost a deal of respect for her. You're family comes first before any other person. All this thinking is giving me a headache. I look at the clock and it reads 11:07PM, Damn I need to get some sleep, I have a morning meeting tomorrow.

I rise from my chair and turn the light off then head to the kitchen for a glass of bourbon, my curiosity is piqued but I don't want to upset Anastasia tonight. I down the remainder of my drink and head upstairs. I make a stop at Teddy's room to check on him. It a habit that will never go away. I need to make sure that my baby boy is safe and sound asleep for my peace of mind. I walk to his bed side and he's lying on his front with an elbow bent and the other hand stretched out and one leg is bent too.. He sleeps like me. That is always how I end up in the morning. Like Father like son, my face splits into a beaming smile and my heart swells. I LOVE MY SON.

I palace a kiss on his copper head and smooth it out of his face. He's gonna be so damn tired and sluggish tomorrow. He had way to much sugar and he played like a mad man. But I don't mind, because it's my boy's birthday and whatever my boy wants, my boy gets.

I turn the bed side lights off and sneak out of the room, I don't know why I did since he's knocked out fully but I guess it's just habit. He is a handful when he's awake but I can't possibly imagine my life without him.

I walk into our bedroom and I don't see Ana. A sense of panic washes over me before I realize that her walk in closet light is on. She is crouched over on her knees digging for something in her gigantic purse. She looks like a ball crouched over like that and it's comical but I'm not in the mood to laugh.

"What are you doing?" She jumps and I know I've startled her

"Christian what are you doing?" she looks guilty as fuck

"I believe I ask you that first" I snap

"Nothing" her voice has that high pitch, she's definitely lying. I rub my hair in frustration, if she doesn't start being up front with me right now, I'm gonna blow up

"One more time Anastasia, what were you doing, I won't ask you again because I've had it up to here with your secrets" I grate through a clenched teeth.

She snorts, fucking snorts at me?

I'm shooting darts through my eyes right now and for the first time in several months, she cowers. Good because I'm in a fucking piss poor mood.

She hands it over and it's a card with a number on it and a restaurant address. It has to be connected to Morton in some way. How she got it? I don't even wanna know right now

"I found this in my bag some time ago but I never thought it was important so I neglected it, I swear Christian don't me mad at me please, I don't remember where I got it from, it came to the office" she begs

I've had a very eventful day some I'd like to forget because my brain can't take anymore revelations right now. So I take the card from her, walk over to the bedside table and place it there. Then climb onto the bed and lay down and close my eyes and take a deep breath

Ana is still crouched on the floor and I know she is fully expecting me to yell at her but right now I've had enough. Teddy's birthday has drained the life out of me and I just want to get some sleep because the way I'm feeling right now, I just may have to get Andrea to postpone the breakfast meeting.

"Christian, I can get up" she squeaks

So help me, I exhale. I get up once more and walk over to where my very errant beloved wife is huddled, bend over and pick her up. I don't say anything to her because I'd like to spank her so hard right now so I opt for laying her on the bed instead. I walk over to my side and lay on my back. It's been a long ass fucking day and I just want to sleep. We lay for about 2 minutes before she breaks the silence.

"Aren't you gonna yell at me? No reply

"I know you're mad so what aren't you yelling" No reply

"Are you gonna yell at me tomorrow" No reply

"Am I going to work tomorrow" No reply

"I'm sorry Christian "No reply and I swear if she damn near opens her mouth one more time I'm gonna gag her. I just need some rest.

After about three minutes of no reply, she moves so that we are touching and lays her head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest.

"I love you" she kisses my neck that repositions her head.

I have no energy left so I just place my hand one her bump and kiss her hair. I love you too Anastasia.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for eh reviews. I'm glad you like the Kate and Elliot's storyline. I will endeavor to write more of them and Ava. Not a lot of fanfics are interested in writing about them.**_

Chapter 21

Ana's POV

The early morning sun hit my face through the curtains when I pry my eyes open. Ugh I'm so tired but I need to use the bathroom, my baby girl is sitting on my bladder. I notice that Christian is out of bed so I look over at the clock and it reads 8:12 AM, I haven't really slept in for a long now. I was so exhausted from yesterday's events, which is probably why I did. Another reason might be because I should be at work. Good thing I'm taking two days off, I need to spend time with my baby boy. Speaking of baby boy, Ted isn't up yet and I know why. He is totaled from yesterday. I never knew his little body could muster up such energy. I better go check on him. It takes me about twenty-five seconds now to sit up. My bump is enormous I can't see my feet anymore.

I walk into the bathroom, relieve my bladder, brush my teeth, wash my face and apply some moisturizer. My skin is glowing and my hair is shiner and way longer than usual. It really needs cutting, if I let it grow more, it will be up to my ass in no time. Christian will just have to deal with it.

Oh damn Christian, I was so afraid of what he would do and that was why I thought it was a logical reason to hide Morton from him. I know it is terrible that I considered keeping this from him but Christian overacts all the time. I meant it when I said that I wouldn't meet up with Morton but he still doubts me. I'd hate for my husband to get his hands dirty with a worthless man. We have a two-year-old son and a daughter on the way; I would never put my family in jeopardy. I need to be extra safe as I am 6 months pregnant and I can't wait for my baby to arrive. The last thing we need right now is an intruder.

An intruder who verbally abused me and masturbated on me while I was asleep. An intruder who lied against me and hit me in front of my mother. The same intruder who made my mother choose him over me, her own daughter, her flesh and blood. An intruder who made me feel worthless, ugly and pathetic. An intruder who made me feel like I was not worthy of life. He constantly called me a bastard and told me that no one would love me. It's miracle that I escaped and was able to shut him out. Until now that is. I never want Christian to find out what happened between us because he will go ballistic and do something we both would regret in a long run. I need him playful, involved and guilt free as he's being since teddy arrived. I don't want him to go back into the darkness because I would be in darkness too because I am the reason Morton is in our life.

I wipe the tears that escaped from my eyes and go in search on my son. I don't need to revisit that part of my life. It is closed and forgotten and that is how I intend it to be if Christian doesn't start digging up the past.

I walk into Teddy's bedroom and my baby boy is awake but laying lifelessly on his front. His blue eyes don't light up as it usually does when he sees his mommy or daddy. I fight the urge to laugh because I know he doesn't like being laughed at but watching my overactive son laying on the bed when he's usually up by seven and demanding apple juice or watching SpongeBob or mickey mouse club house. I actually feel bad for him because he is nursing a baby hangover.

"Morning my Teddy bear" I smile I him. He lips twitch but he doesn't smile.

"Aren't you gonna say hi to mommy" I tease. Ted replies just moving his fingers. Boy he really has no energy.

"Come on baby boy, let mommy get you some breakfast so life can come back into you."

I pull on his hand gently and he groans

"No mommy, I tweid" boy he's heavy

"Come in Teddy help mommy get you out if bed, your baby sister is making it hard for me to lift you up"

"No, I swee" he slurs

Ugh, I can't do this right now; I need help getting this boy out of bed. I let go of his hand and go in search of Gail or Sawyer to help me get him out of bed.

"Good Morning Gail"

"Good Morning Ana, how are you doing?

"I starved and I need help getting Teddy from his bed" I reply. Gail laughs out loud and I can't help but join her, everyone knows that after an eventful day, Teddy has the tendency to wake up sluggish.

"Master Grey nursing a baby hangover?" she teases

"He certainly is, at this rate, when he's old enough to drink, Hangover won't be pleasant" I laugh

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No, I'll just get sawyer to carry him down, Thanks Gail"

"I'll go get him for you Ana, sit have some fruit breakfast is almost ready".

Gail leaves and I help my self to an apple slice. She's making pancakes for teddy and oatmeal for me. I miss cooking for my son but his baby sister is making it harder for me to engage in my normal daily activities.

Two minutes later, Sawyer comes in carrying Teddy who is groaning relentlessly and Gail is trailing behind them.

"Morning Mrs. Grey"

"Morning Sawyer, sorry for bothering you..."

"It is no bother Ma'am" he cuts me off "Ted is quite heavy, you wouldn't be able to carry him"

"Here put him here" I say dragging Ted's high chair over so it's closer to the breakfast bar.

Sawyer puts him down and he groans once again'

"Mommy, I twied"

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before being so reckless" I tease

"Mommy no laf, no fummy" he attempts to pout but it's really not working out for him right now.

Sawyer, Gail and I can't help but laugh at him.

"Who would have thought, Master Grey has no energy?" Sawyer pipes up making us laugh once again.

"No Fummy" Ted is extremely mad now and he about to start crying. His bottom lip is quivering mercilessly.

"Don't cry baby, I promise I won't laugh again"

"No, daddy!" he shakes his head

"What?" I ask

"Wan mi daddy" he cries

"Daddy is at work baby boy here eat your pancakes" I push his plate and Sippy cup over to him.

"No DADDY NOW" he yells. He's about to throw a temper tantrum and I really don't want to hear it besides Christian will be upset if he learns that the "staff" laughed at his son.

"Fine eat first then I'll get you daddy"

"No wan daddy now"

"Ted buddy, how about you eat then I'll take you to go see your dad" Sawyer pipes up

"Okay" he acquiesces

"Thank you Sawyer" I exhale

"Anytime Mrs. Grey" he replies before leaving.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to laugh" I try to placate him

"No me mad and me twel Daddy and Daddy no wike it and Wapple use" he snaps

OH boy! Angry Teddy is not pleasant.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Elliot's POV

"Katie come here" I yell Ava is crying like crazy. Damn I'm going to be late. I have to interview the new construction crew and I should have been there 30 minutes ago to make sure these guys are punctual. I don't want any slackers working for me.

"Kate for fucks sakes, Ava is fucking starving and you need to nurse her"

What the fuck is she still doing in the bathroom. I walk into our bedroom and Kate runs out of the bathroom wearing pale pink lace panties and bra with her hair wrapped in a towel. Damn she looks good for a woman who had a baby 2 months ago. I can't help but ogle her body and it produces an instant boner. Oh Fuck Me. I am snapped out of my trance by Ava's piercing cry. Damn my Princess is about to turn red. I guess is plain clear that apart from her blue eyes, chin dimple and beach curly blond hair, she got nothing else from me. I am in so much trouble.

"Kate would you feed her please, I'm already late"

"Babe just give her a bottle its in the freezer"

"I don't have time for that, I already told you I'm running late" Fuck her boobs are freaking huge and all natural.

"Well I'm running late too, I can't nurse her right now" she snaps

"What do you mean you're running late too, where are you going?"

"I told you I had to interview Logan Nettle, it's the only time he's available" she drops the towel and picks up a brush

"Would you just fucking feed Ava first, she's red in the face," I snap. My princess is way beyond pissed right now

"Stop cursing in our daughter's presence Elliot and give her to me".

Kate sits on the bed and unsnaps her bra (which is too sexy to be a nursing bra) and guides Ava to her nipple. She latches on instantly. Damn my daughter must have been starving.

"Good she's eating, I've gotta run, Laters baby". I'm about to step away when Kate reached out and grabs my hand.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding if you think that you are going anywhere Grey"

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter, I have to get to this interview in less than an hour"

"Well, I've got an interview to get to too" I snap. Is she crazy?

"Elliot don't fucking play with me right now, I told you last week that I was interviewing Logan today so you should not make any plans"

"What? Oh shit, I must have forgotten, but I don't have time for nonsense arguments right now"

"Nonsense? Nonsense? Whose fault is it that you forgot? Huh? Answer me?" she yells and Ava flinches.

"Will you keep your voice down for fucks sakes, you're scaring Ava"

"Don't tell me to keep my voice down, you're staying and you will babysit our daughter"

"Just cancel you're interview, besides you're on maternity leave"

"He's a freaking movie star for fucks sakes, this opportunity only comes once in a lifetime time and it will give Kavanagh Media a major boost so don't be a dick"

" You're gonna forsake taking care of our daughter just to interview some dick movie star" I'm pissed off

"Elliot Do Not Pull This Shit with me right now, I gave you time to figure out what to do"

"And I told you I forgot, big fucking deal just get someone to take your place".

"You did not just say that?" Uh Oh Kate is raging mad and she's tearing up

"I don't have time for waterworks right now?" I say walking away

"YOU FUCKING DICK, YOU WERE THE ONE PUSHING FOR A BABY AND NOW YOU HAVE ONE YOU DON'T HAVE THE 'TIME' TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR DAUGHTER, I ASKED YOU TO DO ONE FREAKING THING AND YOU FORGOT AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING MAKE ME CANCEL MY PLANS BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY, YOU INCOMPETENT SPINELESS DICK"

"Spineless? You dare call me spineless? I've been up this past week because you're ass was too last to get up at night when our daughter cries" I'm Livid, I can't remember being this mad.

"You should have thought about that before pushing for a baby asshole"

"Oh so now it's my fault huh?"

"Oh Katie, we need a baby around here, all my mates have kids, Oh babe I'm thirty-three it's high time I have kids. Don't you want to have my babies Kate? Kate even Christian has a kid, it's time we have one too" she imitates me in a whiny voice, well if that just doesn't add to my fury.

I don't want to say something I will regret so I just walk away and try to make it in before the guys arrive.

Kate POV

You've got to be fucking kidding? He walked out on me? This is why I knew we weren't ready for a baby yet. Oh God this cannot be happening right now. Lord knows I love my Daughter but I can't help but feel that I wasn't ready. I really need to find someone to help me babysit my baby. Ana maybe she can help… but I can't ask her to do that, she took off work so she could spend more time with Teddy, It wouldn't be fair to just impose on her.

Maybe Mia. I'll call her and see what she is up to.

Dammit, she isn't answering her cell. I'm out of options. I'm gonna Cry

All because of my fucking dick of a husband.

Guess it's just me and you today Baby girl. Let me get you dressed so we can get out of here. I don't know what so do right now so I'm just gonna go with the flow.

I dress Ava up in record time in a pink ruffle dress with a pink headband and white stockings. She looks so darn cute but I don't have time to bask in her Beauty. Mommy needs to get to work as soon as possible.

I'll take care of Daddy later.

I get to work just 2 minutes before my interview. Everyone is gushing on and on about how cute and grown Ava is so I use that opportunity to ask Kaila my assistant to watch her for me since she is asleep.

Logan Nettle is Fine as fuck but he's obviously a player so I make sure he knows I'm married with a 2 month old daughter. My confidence is turned up more to 108% because even though I just had a baby, Logan's interest in me guarantees that I still got it. Before Elliot I wouldn't mind flirting back as he is about 6 feet 3 inches, deep green eyes and blond hair. Let's not forget heavily dimpled cheeks. He definitely works out, it is evident through his white button down shirt and black jeans.

The interview Concludes and we shake hands. I am eager to get back to my daughter, because she's probably awake and hungry. Her patience level is shorter than mine which minds I need to get my ass back into my office and nurse her ASAP.

Just as I am about to leave Logan calls me back

"Excuse me, Kate?"

"Yea and its _Mrs. Grey_?

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch."

"No thanks, I have to get back to my _daughter_, she is probably hungry"

He steps closer so that we are less than 2 feet apart

"How about later?" he busts out what he is his panty dropping smile. Sorry Bud I'm married and committed even though he might be the biggest dick in the world right now.

"No can do, I really have to go, have a good day Mr. Nettle".

I turn and walk away before he makes a grab for my arm again. He clearly has never had a girl say No to him before. High five Katie Girl, you held it down. Now I can feed my princess and go home and see if I can find a blunt knife to cut off a certain assholes balls.

_**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**_

_**AND KATE AND ELLIOT'S KINKY FUCKRY WILL BE COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER**_.


End file.
